A la luz de la luna
by Dragonite24
Summary: Un misterioso chico es enviado a la academia youkai para investigar sobre cierta chica. Desafíos e historias divertidas vivirá, aunque para todos el sea un chico un poco extraño guarda un secreto muy oscuro de su pasado que nadie debera saber.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario + vampire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Ikeda Akihisa, este fic estará basado mayormente en el manga. Creado sin fines de lucro con la intención de entretener a la audiencia.

* * *

Capítulo 1 bienvenido a la academia youkai

Obscuridad, todo era tan negro que no se podía ver ni su nariz, frio, un frio que le calaba hasta los huesos, una sensación…de peligro, le llenaba esa sensación de peligro, la adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo, estaba tan fascinado por esa sensación que no podía moverse, sus pies le ordenaban correr pero no lo hiso, el peligro se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que pudo sentirlo detrás de el, no se voltea pero la curiosidad esta presente, deseaba ver pero sabe que si lo hace posiblemente morirá. La curiosidad fue mas fuerte y volteo, al ver lo que estaba detrás suyo se quedo sin aliento.

Una chica estaba de pie allí, su piel blanca como porcelana hacia juego con su cabello largo y plateado, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y resplandecientes aun en la oscuridad, vestía con un vestido de noche del mismo color de sus ojos, de su cuello colgaba un collar de perlas y este estaba enganchado a algo parecido a un cinturón que estaba amarrado a su garganta y finalmente es sus manos, cruzada de brazos en su mano derecha tenia un extraño rosario con una piedra exactamente igual a sus ojos.

La chica de acerco al joven y este estaba totalmente quieto, como si sus pies se hubieran fusionado en el suelo, se acercó mas hasta llegar a su rostro, acerco sus labios a su oído y dijo con voz dominante

\- búscame.- la chica se alejó de el hasta perderse en la obscuridad

Se levantó con un salto a corazón y sudor en su cara, puso su mano en su cara e intento calmarse

\- so-solo fue un sueño.- sacudió su cabeza como si con eso intentara quitarse la imagen de la chica pero obviamente no funciono.

Frunció el ceño e intento ver con claridad hacia su habitación o más precisamente a su hogar. Paredes de piedra, techo con más de tres metros sobre el suelo, una única ventana con barrotes alejada en la parte más alta, una puerta de metal bastante grande y una cama hecha de paja donde estaba acostado el.

Intento volver a dormirse pero le tomo mucho tiempo, aquel sueño no le pareció del todo un sueño, lo sintió mas como una visión del futuro, también intento quitarse esa loca idea de su mente, los sueños son solo sueños y no son reales, esa era su excusa para el.

Llego la mañana siguiente y el chico apenas si pudo pegar el ojo después de lo de anoche, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo desconcentro de sus pensamientos, un hombre de traje entro a la habitación, el chico de inmediato se levantó y siguió al hombre, cada vez que eso pasaba es porque le tenían un trabajo especial para el.

Ambos llegaron a una sala lujosa decorada con pinturas, jarrones y muebles muy caros, en el centro de la sala estaba un escritorio hecho de madera blanca y detrás de el un hombre que no aparentaba mas de los 40 años, unos ojos verdes y filosos junto con una corta barba marrón, vestido con traje rojo y siendo protegido por cuatro hombres mas. El chico tomo asiento enfrente del hombre de rojo y lo miro fijamente

\- muy buenos días seth.- hablo el hombre con cortesía

\- hola Smith

\- espero que no te incomoden mis hombres, ya sabes, los altos mandos ya quieren que tengamos escoltas

\- no se preocupe, aunque creo que ellos son los que se sienten incomodos por mi. – le dijo divertidamente

\- jajaja, supongo que tienes razón ¿tienes idea para que te llame?

\- no pero viniendo de usted supongo que es alguna petición de asesinato o algo asi.- le respondió como si tratara de adivinar

\- no estás del todo mal, pero esta vez tendrás que hacer algo un tanto diferente.- saco de uno de los cajones del escritorio una fotografía y se la mostro al chico

La foto era de una chica, de cabello rosa, ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora

\- tendrás que investigar y reunir toda la informacion acerca de ella.- hablo sin rodeos

\- ¿quiere que observe a una niña? Debe ser una broma.- le reclamo seth pensando que se estaría burlando de el

\- no te dejes engañar por esa apariencia, aunque no lo creas ella es un monstruo clase S, un vampiro

La mirada se seth cambio para una de curiosidad, el estaba muy interesado en los vampiros, no solo por compartir parte de ellos sino que el buscaba a uno específico, aquel vampiro que lo salvo y lo condeno.

\- te meteremos a la escuela youkai donde estará estudiando ella, te mesclaras como uno mas y te acercaras a ella sin que lo note y te volverás su amigo.- finalizo entregando unos papeles de inscripción y documentos falsos de identidad

\- y para que quieren saber de ella, aunque sea un vampiro ¿Por qué es tan importante?

\- creemos que puede estar relacionada de alguna manera con uno de los 3 señores de la obscuridad, sabemos que el director de la escuela youkai es uno de ellos pero nosotros buscamos al lider de ellos, pero si ves que es falsa su relación y una amenaza para nosotros puedes matarla

\- y el tiempo límite?

\- te daremos hasta que termines la preparatoria, pero si quieres puede ser en menos, depende de cómo lo quieras completar. Por tu bien no nos falles.- sus palabras finales sonaron más como amenaza

\- señor ¿cuándo he fallado?

Pasaron 3 dias y todos los preparativos estaban listos para mandar a seth a su misión, mientras el chofer conducía hacia la escuela seth pensaba en el trabajo

\- tsk, no me imaginaba que tendrá que hacerla de acosador, será mejor terminar esta tontería pronto…no, mejor será que aproveche mis tres años de libertad y hacer lo que se me de la gana.- pensó para si mismo mientras el auto pasaba por un túnel

El auto llego a su destino dejándolo en una parada de autobús cerca de un acantilado que este daba a un mar rojo, podía verse a la distancia la escuela. Tomo su maletín y se lo colgó en el hombro

\- también me dieron un incómodo uniforme y me cortaron el cabello demonios!. – exclamo furioso en su mente mientras recordó lo que le hicieron a su imagen, el realmente no le interesaba mucho pero con su radical cambio se sentía demasiado incómodo.

Su cabello era una melena corta negra ligeramente ondulada con las puntas pintadas de rojo por lo menos pudo dejar gran parte de su antiguo cabello largo y rebelde, antes tenía una ligera barba pero ahora ya no estaba, fue lo único que pudo agradecer pero no el uniforme verde que ahora vestía

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela sintió en su pantalón como vibraba, era su teléfono celular, lo destapo y contesto

\- diga?

\- casi lo olvidaba, hay cosas que no pude contarte.- aquel que estaba el otro lado del teléfono era Smith

\- de que se trata?

\- pensamos que lo mejor sería que no llamaras la atención, intenta mantenerte entre la media de las estadísticas y no hagas que descubran tu verdadera forma pase lo que pase

\- entendido pero también tengo una pregunta, si llegara a pasar ¿qué haría si me encuentro en una pelea, los tendría que matar?

\- no, es muy arriesgado asi que solo limítate a dejarlos inconscientes sin que te tome mucho tiempo

\- ¿rápido y silencioso?

\- exacto, nada mas no dejes que nadie se entere porque estas en la escuela, especialmente a tu presa

\- no se preocupe, terminare esto rápido sin evidencia alguna

\- asi me gusta, será mejor que ya no te atrases mucho, no queremos que llegues tarde a tu primer dia de clases

La llamada finalizo con el clásico pitido de colgar, guardo su teléfono y se adentró al bosque que conducía a la escuela, un pequeño bosque con árboles sin hojas y cuervos en sus ramas. Camino un rato y llego a la entrada, vio como los estudiantes se dirigían a un auditorio, los siguió y vio que estaba lleno de muchos estudiantes, tomo asiento en el primer lugar que vio y la ceremonia de inauguración dio comienzo.

-….

Termino la ceremonia y todos se fueron a sus salones, ya que seth no sabía cuál era el suyo fue al tablón de nombres y busco el suyo: ryusaki seth era su nuevo nombre. Camino por los pasillos de la escuela y busco su salón, 1-3 era a donde se dirigía. Llego al salón y vio a uno que otro estudiante, se sentó en la tercera fila último lugar, a decir verdad no quería estar tan cerca de los demás, le incomodaba estar tan cerca de muchas personas.

Espero unos minutos y sono la campana anunciando que las clases comenzarían, todos los estudiantes entraron pero uno de ellos llamo la atención del pelinegro, era un chico un poco menor a el en edad, unos 15 le calculo, tenia el cabello castaño y una expresión de idiota en toda la cara pero lo que lo hacia destacar de los demás era su aroma…era igual al de un humano.

\- este niño obviamente no es un youkai, parece que mi estadía aquí será divertida.- se dijo mentalmente mientras que su mirada paso hacia la profesora.

Una mujer de cabello cortó color castaño-dorado, lentes, ojos entrecerrados y dos mechones de cabello que parecían unas peludas orejas hablo hacia los jóvenes.

\- hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a la academia youkai, soy su profesora, shizuka nekonome, creo que ya todos los saben pero esta es… una escuela construida para que concurran monstruos

El chico humano se puso increíblemente nervioso pero nadie le dio importancia

\- ¿acaso no lo sabias idiota? Entonces para que has venido aquí, a menos que quieras una muerte nada linda.- pensó seth poniendo una sonrisa como si se burlara de su desgracia

La maestra continúo hablando sobre como los humanos tienen el control en la tierra y como los youkai´s tendrían que aprender a convivir con ellos aparentando ser humanos, hablo sobre una regla que impedía revelar la forma monstruo pero un sujeto interrumpió hablando sobre matar a todos los humanos y acosar a las chicas

\- si tan solo supieras…- pensó el chico con ironía

Pero de repente una voz se escuchó desde afuera del salón

\- con permiso, después de la ceremonia me perdí, siento llegar tarde.- dijo la chica que entraba al salón

\- oh esta bien, toma asiento. – le dijo la maestra

Los chicos empezaron a armar un alboroto tan solo al verla, la chica era joven, también de unos 15 años, su cabello estaba suelto y ondeaba cada vez que caminaba, era de color rosa y sus ojos eran grandes y verdes, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y un cuerpo donde se podían apreciar sus curvas aun debajo de su uniforme, la apariencia de la chica era linda pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención era el rosario que colgaba de su pecho, era el rosario de su sueño

\- que pasa con esto…¿mi objetivo tiene el rosario?, jamás pensé que mi misión estaría conectada a un estúpido sueño, simplemente me niego a que esto sea real. – seth estaba demasiado conmocionado como para ver la escena que pasaba frente a el, la chica ojiverde estaba abrazando al chico humano como si fueran los mejores amigos.

La clase había terminado y ahora el humano y la chica ojiverde estaban paseando por los pasillos y robando las miradas de todos los chicos, seth los seguía sin ser visto pero de repente un tipo se cruza entre los jóvenes impidiéndolos avanzar, seth se acerco lo que pudo para escucharlos

-hmmm que bonita eres – dijo el sujeto- ¿tu eres akashiya moka no?, yo soy tu compañero, me llamo komiya saizou, ¡encantado!

La apariencia del tal saizou era como la de un malandrín y su mirada a la de un asqueroso pervertido de primera, seth no quiso intervenir a menos que el tipo lastimara a moka, saizou levanto al humano con una sola mano y le empezó a decir cosas a moka, los que presenciaban la escena decían que el tipo fue traído a la academia por varios problemas en el mundo humano y en contra de su voluntad pero cundo menos se lo espero moka tomo el brazo del humano y ambos salieron huyendo del lugar.

\- este tipo…no me da un buen presentimiento, debo tenerle el ojo puesto en el, tipos de su clase siempre dan problemas. – pensó seth mientras se iba por otro camino para seguir a moka.

Pasó alrededor de media hora y no los encontraba, busco por toda la escuela y sin rastros de ellos, decidió salir y tener un reconocimiento del lugar mas rápido, subió a la azotea y comenzó a correr por los tejados, a lo lejos vio como un tipo con una cámara tomaba fotos hacia donde estaban algunas chicas pero no le dio importancia, fue hacia un lago cercano y no vio nada excepto muchos arboles, siguió su búsqueda hasta un pequeño campo con algo de pasto, unos balones regados y 4 brabucones que terminaban su deber de molestar a un tipo de lentes.

Los tipos dejaron el chico de lentes y vieron a seth, el chico de lentes aprovecho la oportunidad de salir despavorido y dejar a su suerte al chico pelinegro, seth no pensó que realmente le prestarían mas atención a el que a su presa que ahora ya no estaba.

\- vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, gracias a este idiota nuestro juguete se ha escapado, tomaras la responsabilidad verdad imbécil?. – hablo el que parecía ser el líder, todos ellos tenían bandas en sus cabezas de distintos colores, rojo, azul, amarillo y verde

\- ¿de verdad creen que pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran?, gorilas sin cerebro

\- maldito carbón, hare que te arrepientas de lo que dijiste!

El primero en ir fue el de verde pero apenas si pudo acercarse y seth ya lo había mandado a volar con un puñetazo en la cara, los otros tres se molestaron mucho y cambiaron a sus formas youkai atacando al mismo tiempo a seth.

Ni siquiera se tuvo que mover para derrotar a todos en cuestión de instantes. Todos estaban retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo mientras que seth conservaba su forma humana y sin un solo rasguño en el o su ropa, se acercó a ellos y tomo del cuello a uno de ellos, levantándolo como su fuera una hoja

\- escúchenme miserables escorias, desde ahora ustedes son mis sirvientes, harán lo que yo les diga sin decir nada, si les ordeno tirarse al fuego lo harán. – hablo con una voz muy aterradora o eso era lo que los cuatro escuchaban

\- si hablan de esto a cualquiera, si una sola palabra sobre esto le dicen a alguien ustedes, asquerosos incectos morirán de la peor forma posible ¡les ha quedado claro!.- les grito a los brabucones que ahora no hacían nada mas que temblar del miedo que sentían

\- s-si. – tartamudeo al que había golpeado primero

\- ¡si que! Hablen claro para escucharlos

\- si-si señor.- hablo esta vez al que tenia colgado de su brazo, su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

\- muy bien, su primera orden será desaparecer de mi vista ahora. – lanzo hacia un lado el tipo que tenia en su mano e inmediatamente los chicos restantes salieron horrorizados de ese lugar

\- ahg, odio ser un monstruo pero se lo merecían ademas, tener subordinados bajo mi mando puede ayudarme. – lo medito un momento y reanudo su búsqueda sin pensar en lo que acaba de hacer

El viento soplaba fuerte y el sol se comenzaba a ocultar, las clases se habían reanudado hace rato y había encontrado a moka en el salón junto con el humano pero decidió dejarlos en paz hasta mañana, mientras que el humano recibía algunas amenazas de muerte por estar con moka de parte de casi todos los hombres, el tal saizou miraba a moka de una forma bastante asquerosa. Las clases ya habían terminado y todos se dirigían hacia sus dormitorios, seth se fue a una de esas máquinas expendedoras y compro un jugo antes de irse, mientras lo bebía escucho una conversación de unos tipos no muy lejos de donde estaba.

\- y que dices ¿te parece bien?. – dijo la voz de un chico, parecía que hasta estaba gimiendo

\- ¿no es arriesgado? ¿Y si nos descubren? Seguramente nos expulsaran inmediatamente o peor.- dijo esta vez una voz nerviosa que también era de un chico

\- solo nos metemos en el cuarto de akashiya-san y hacemos travesuras con ella ¿no quieres pasar la noche con una hermosura como ella?. – le dijo la primera voz

\- ¿pero y si se resiste?

\- pero que poco cerebro tienes, la drogamos y no habrá problema.- le mostro a su compañero una botella naranja con un líquido extraño

Seth tenía la misión de sacarte información a moka pero si dejaba que los tipos hicieran lo que quieran con ella se seria mas difícil que ella confiara en el pero eso no paso por su mente, unos tipos querían abusar de una chica y el tan solo por sus principios o lo que quedaba de ellos no lo permitiría.

\- ah, que interesante platica tienen, ¿puedo unirme?. – salio de su escondite con su jugo en la mano, su maletín en el la otra mano y se acercó a ellos

\- ¿estabas escuchando?.- le pregunto uno de los dos tipos a seth

\- si y me pareció muy buena su idea. – les dijo y le dio un largo trago a su bebida

\- ¿ya viste Jack? No somos los únicos que pensamos en hacerle cosas malas a akashiya-san, también esta este tipo. – le dijo muy emocionado su amigo a Jack

\- oh, parece que no me entendieron, dije que me pereció bien su idea pero no que cooperaria con ustedes.- los chicos ahora se pusieron un poco nerviosos y se pusieron en pose de ataque

\- nos acusaras con el director o que

\- no, solo les dire: si le ponen una mano encima a akashiya moka ustedes se mueren ¿ha quedado claro?. – intento amenazándolos pero parece que no funciono como esperaba

\- ¿matarnos?,¿tu? No nos hagas reir y a ti te digo: no le dirás nada a nadie o nosotros te mataremos

\- ¿enserio?, quiero ver como lo intentas.

Ambos chicos fueron contra seth, el solo se limito a mirarlos, Jack le lanzo un puñetazo pero seth lo esquivo como si nada, el otro aprovecho el momento y dio una patada pero esta nunca toco al chico pelinegro sino a su compañero, seth había saltado y ahora el le daba una patada el chico dejándolo inconsciente, los dos chicos estaban tumbados y sin abrir los ojos, seth aun con el maletín y su jugo, le dio un último trago y lanzo el envase a la basura.

Seth se fue como si nada hubiera pasado y solo veía el ahora casi obscuro paisaje que le ofrecía su nueva escuela, caminaba hacia los dormitorios, el único lugar además del instituto que tenía luz, vio a un profesor en la entrada con una expresión de enfado y una tabla en sus manos

\- llegas tarde, todos los demás ya están en sus habitaciones y tu vagando

\- disculpe profesor, había unos pendientes que terminar.- le mintió pero el profe no le intereso

\- no me importa lo que estabas haciendo, la regla es estar en tu habitación a las 7 de la tarde

\- entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer

\- esta bien, cual es tu nombre para que te diga el número de habitación

\- ryusaki seth

\- veamos… te toco en el sexto piso habitación 5 edificio 3

Siguiendo las instrucciones del profesor llego a su habitación que sería suya por los 3 años, el cuarto era pequeño pero lo suficientemente cómodo para el, tenia una mesa, una lámpara y lo mas importante: una cama

\- cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que dormí en una de estas?

Cerro su puerta, boto el maletín hacia algún lugar de la habitación, se quitó el uniforme dejando solo sus pantalones puestos y se tiro a la cama perdiéndose entre la comodidad de su almohada.

Algunas cicatrices estaban adornando el cuerpo de seth, se podía resumir como si hubiera luchando con alguna bestia durante algún periodo de su vida, sus músculos estaban muy bien marcados pero cuando tenía el uniforme puesto no se notaban en absoluto. El chico estaba profundamente dormido que no le importaba nada en ese momento, tan relajado que no se dio cuenta que había sonado una alarma

\- ahhhh…..que pasa?

Era la alarma que mascaba que las clases comenzarían en una hora, ya había pasado una noche y seth lo sintió como si fueran solo unos pocos minutos, escuchaba que afuera de su puerta pasaban unos alumnos para ir al baño y cosas asi, perezosamente se levantó y dio un largo bostezo. Salió a lavarse la cara y vio como casi todos estaban en sus formas youkai, pereció que no pudieron mantenerla cuando dormían, se lavó la cara y se vio a los ojos en el espejo.

\- parece que yo si logre mantener mi forma.- sonrió aun medio dormido

Vio como también el humano de ayer estaba por allí lavándose la cara, viendo a todos en su forma youkai, se podía ver como estaba nervioso por estar cerca de ellos, dejo de importarle que le pudiera parar a aquel tipo asi que lo dejo yéndose a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Mientras se cambiaba pensó en todo lo que había pasado ayer: akashiya moka tenía el rosario de su sueño, un humano estaba en el instituto y ya había peleado dos veces con unos idiotas, simplemente las cosas estaban raras para seth pero dejo de pensar en ello, salió de los dormitorios y se fue hacia el camino principal para esperar a moka.

Los estudiantes pasaban pero no moka, vio como el chico humano pasaba por allí y era interceptado por saizou, lo amenazo y este se fue y tomo el camino del bosque, que daba hacia la parada de autobús. Pensaba que con el cerca seria más fácil encontrarla pero la chica no apareció, se quedó recargado en un árbol justo en la entrada del camino que daba al bosque, si quería ir a la escuela tenía que pasar forzosamente por ese camino, simplemente se quedó esperando a los chicos a que llegaran.

Los minutos pasaron y no llegaron, los estudiantes dejaron de pasar y la hora de las clases estaba a punto de comenzar, se comenzó a desesperar pero de repente escucho un grito a lo lejos.

Ese grito era de moka y venia del bosque, se apresuró a ir al lugar pero unos tipos no lo se lo permitieron. Eran los tipos con los que había peleado el dia anterior y habían traído refuerzos dando en total 10 sujetos

\- ¡quítense de mi camino ahora!. – exclamo seth que estaba perdiendo tiempo muy valioso

\- no te dejaremos ir cabronazo, nos la pagaras a todos por lo de ayer. – le dijo un chico de banda amarilla

\- los matare si no quitan, no tengo tiempo para ustedes. – estaba hablando enserio esta vez, algo le paso a moka y debe ir alla ahora y los tipos le cortaban camino

\- ¿te crees muy hombrecito si estas a punto de golpeado por nosotros? Tendrás que…- fue interrumpido por un golpe en el estómago por parte de seth

Los nueve restantes se transformaron rápidamente al ver a su compañero caído pero no le importó al pelinegro, no les dio oportunidad de hacer siquiera un golpe y es ya estaba el golpeando a todos con una velocidad que no la podían seguir con los ojos, en solo segundos ya estaban inconscientes y con sangre en sus cuerpos, seth se aseguró que ya no lo molestaran nunca más, se fue corriendo hacia el origen del grito de moka pero solo se encontró con un orco y a moka con el humano sangrando en su regazo, estaba lejos y no podía escuchar con claridad lo que decían, solo pudo ver esa escena, planeaba actuar pero todo se fue al caño cuando el humano le quito el rosario a moka por accidente.

Una luz de repente apareció y cegó por un momento al pelinegro, vio como moka se le cambiaba el color de su cabello a plateado, unos colmillos entre salían de su boca, sus ojos cambiaban a rojo junto con su mirada y el enorme poder que desprendía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo temblar de la emoción.

\- debe de ser una muy jodida broma, ¿moka era la chica que vi en mi sueño? una muy absurda coincidencia

Seth reía en sus adentros por lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, como el ahora vampiro moka le pateaba el trasero a ese orco con solo una patada y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, la vampiresa se dirigió al humano y le quito el rosario de sus manos, le dijo una palabras y se puso el rosario de nuevo, ella de dejo caer a los brazos del chico, la chica estaba inconsciente y el chico estaba intentando cargarla pero era muy débil, no podía y allí fue cuando entro seth a escena

\- heeey!, chico que paso?. – se acercó hacia donde estaban ambos jóvenes y el humano se puso nervioso

\- em, esto, yo, puedo, explicarlo. – intentaba darle una respuesta pero seth le invento una por el

\- ya se que paso – el humano se puso de repente pálido – venciste a saizou no?. – seth miro hacia donde se encontraba el susodicho

\- eh, a si, algo asi

\- debes de ser muy fuerte para haber hecho eso, me impresionas. – continuo alabándolo y el chico se apenaba por ello

\- ¿pero que le paso a la señorita? – pregunto ya que fue ese el gancho para hacerlo ir allá

\- se desmayó. – le dijo sinceramente

\- hay que llevarla a la enfermería de inmediato

\- es que, veras… necesito un poco de ayuda

\- no te preocupes, súbela a mi espalda y la llevaremos juntos. – sugirió el pelinegro pero el humano lo vio con desconfianza

\- te prometo que yo no soy un tipo raro ni un pervertido, confía en mi por favor. – le dedico una mirada sincera y el chico acepto pero aun con desconfianza, subió a la chica a la espalda de seth y fueron hacia la escuela.

\- ¿y que hacías en un lugar como este?. Le pregunto el humano a su compañero.

\- me había quedado dormido y cuando salí escuche mucho ruido viniendo desde aquí, corri lo las rapido posible y te encontré con la chica en este lugar. – le mintió con un tono tan sincero que hasta casi seth se lo cree

\- ah,ya veo. – el humano creyó sus palabras y ya no le tenía tanta desconfianza

\- por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, el mio es ryusaki seth. – le dio la mano como forma de presentación

\- aono tsukune, mucho gusto. – se dieron un apretón de manos mientras que por la mente de seth pensaba que tan divertida seria su estadía en la academia para monstruos, increíblemente divertida.

* * *

Dragonite24: eso fue todo por este capítulo y por raro que suene esto yo no escribi casi nada

Yuki: asi es, yo escribí casi todo y esta historia en mucho mejor que la que había escrito drago en un inicio

Dragonite24: la idea original era hacer algo parecido a lo que paso con tsukune pero eventualmente terminaría convirtiéndose en un princeso al igual que el

Yuki: claro que no lo permití, esta serie no necesita otro princeso que debe ser rescatado por su harem, pero esa es otra historia en el manga donde el es todo un badass

Dragonite24:es cierto, asi que le deje la historia a yuki y el resultado es muy bueno, algo que no me esperaba

Yuki: ¿dudaste de mi? Yo jamas hago historias aburridas como cierto tipo aquí presente

Dragonite24: ash, bueno, te daré crédito solo esta vez porque es el capítulo mas las largo publicado, hasta el momento.

Yuki: ¡¿solo esta vez?!, será mejor que me ruegues al pedirme ayuda la próxima vez

Dragonite24: la próxima vez llamare a la numero 3

Yuki: ¡Que! ¡Estás loco si deseas que esto se convierta en un mar de sangre y lágrimas! Llamarla solo significa que quieres que esto se convierta en algo simplemente horrible

Dragonite24: no exageres, ella puede escribir cosas altamente depresivas pero no es para tanto

Yuki: ¿ya olvidaste lo último que escribió? Fue ese final del fic de yugioh que nunca se publicó y dejo a los que lo leyeron con un amargo sabor de boca

Dragonite24: ah, ya me acorde, pero aun me pregunto que habrá pasado con la historia, jamás la encontré después de eso

Yuki: la destruí obviamente, si la dejaba podría haber ocasionado una guerra muy violenta

Dragonite24: si…incluso los pocos que lo leyeron cayeron en un estado de depresión muy feo

Yuki: por eso no debes llamarla, deja que por lo menos esto continúe con nosotros como escritores, ya si todo se va al demonio llámala pero hasta entonces en un no

Dragonite24: ok, no la llamare, pero tendrás que….

Yuki: ¿hacer mejores escenas de peleas? Claro que si

Dragonite24: bien, te dejo esto en tus manos, gracias a todos por leer este capítulo y si quieren saber mas del pasado de seth solo esperen un poco mas hasta que llege el momento, esto es todo por hoy y hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario + vampire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Ikeda Akihisa, este fic estará basado mayormente en el manga. Creado sin fines de lucro con la intención de entretener a la audiencia.

* * *

Capítulo 2 Real o Falso

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde aquel incidente con saizou en el bosque, desde entonces seth ya no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse un poco más a aquella pareja de amigos que se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que: aono tsukune y akashiya moka.

Ahora como todas las mañanas seth iba a la escuela siguiendo a tsukune para encontrarse asi con moka, siempre esperaba unos 2 minutos para comenzar a seguirlos, claro que debía estar atrás de ellos pero a una distancia segura sin levantar sospechas de nadie, casi siempre a la misma hora de todos los días se encontraba esa pareja en la calle principal que daba a la escuela y de nuevo la miradas de odio a tsukune y los halagos a moka no faltaban ese dia, siempre se escuchaban cosas como: "mira eso, es moka-san como me gustaría salir con ella, que hermosa es, ella es la belleza #1 en la escuela" "quien es ese tipo junto a ella, tengo ganas de matarlo, que envidia tengo, que relación tiene con moka-san" entre muchas otras mas, seth no hacía nada mas que mirarlos con ojos de aburrimiento, era lo mismo de todos los días pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba con moka ni hacia nada al respecto.

\- que idiotas son todos ustedes, tengan el valor de hablar con ella y no decirle al chico que se muera, tengan iniciativa demonios.- mientras que seth los regañaba mentalmente veía como la pareja se alejaba del lugar.

Comenzó a alcanzarlos pero por alguna razón esa mañana se sentía un poco extraña, sentía como si alguien más aparte de el siguiera a moka, comenzó a pensar quien podría ser, un acosador tal vez, con lo popular que era moka no era de extrañarse, a cada momento se escuchaban cuchicheos entre los hombres y el tema principal eran las chicas, entre ellas estaba moka, dio un largo bostezo y dejo ese tema para otro momento y se concentró en llegar a tiempo a las clases.

Las clases esa mañana comenzaban con algunos ejercicios de algebra, nada del otro mundo para el pelinegro pero no podía decir lo mismo para casi todos sus compañeros de clase

\- veamos…"dividir el número 106 en dos partes tales que la mayor exceda a la menor en 24", esto es muy fácil. – mientras seth resolvía con facilidad el problema el resto de estudiantes ya estaban comenzando a copiarse sin que el profe los viera

\- umm…esa sensación…es igual a la de esta mañana, ¿asi que también es un tio de este salón eh? Esta escuela está llena de bichos raros. – pensó para el mientras que aún se imaginaba quien era el susodicho

-…..

Era hora del receso y los alumnos corrían a la cafetería en busca de alimento para sus hambrientos estómagos, alimento que se trataba de algún pan o bebida en la mayoría de los casos. Moka ya había empezado a moverse, ya como si fuera un interruptor seth comenzó a seguirlos sin que lo notaran, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esto y de algún modo u otro le comenzó a tomar como divertida aquella rutina, estaban en el pasillo y se dirigían hacia el patio, seth ya no pudo alcanzarles por un nuevo obstáculo frente a el: nekonome-sensei.

\- disculpa ryusaki-kun me gustaría pedirte un favor. – la profesora llevaba consigo un montón de papeles en sus manos

\- claro, dígame de que se trata.- le contesto seth con un tono de voz servicial pero en el fondo maldecía a la sensei por quitarle tiempo

\- me gustaría que llevaras estos papeles a la sala de maestros, estoy tan ocupada con otros asuntos que apenas si tengo tiempo para salir del salón

\- no hay problema sensei, déjemelo a mi. – tomo los papeles en sus manos y comenzó a irse

la única razón por la que hacia eso era para ganarse la confianza de los profesores y estudiantes, creyendo asi que el es un estudiante ejemplar no podrían sospechar de el.

Se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la dichosa sala, dando pisadas muy rápidas llego y dejo los papeles en el escritorio de la profe, se regresó de la misma forma con la que había llegado pidiendo que moka y tsukune aun estuvieran allí, ya a punto de llegar calmo su respiración y camino normalmente, camino un poco mas hasta alcanzar la puerta, la cruzo y le extraño lo que veía: moka estaba sola…sin tsukune.

Esta era una oportunidad de oro que no dejaría pasar por nada, la oportunidad que buscaba desde el primer dia de clases, en ese momento podía acercarse directamente a ella y ganarse su confianza, como lo hizo con tsukune. Su mente pensó en todas las posibles entradas a conversación en solo un segundo pero voto por la más "normal" que se le ocurrió.

Se acercó a la máquina de bebidas a un lado de la puerta y compro un jugo de verduras, por raro que pareciera le gustaba tomar esa cosa, destapo la lata y comenzó a beber su contenido, paso su mirada a moka e inicio su conversación.

\- es raro verte sin tsukune moka-san. – comenzó directo aunque no sabía que efecto pudiera tener la pregunta en la pelirosa

\- uh? – al parecer la chica no había sentido la presencia de seth en todo el rato que tenía ahí

\- ¿quién eres tu y como conoces a tsukune?- moka ya mas concentrada en la realidad le pregunto al chico

\- mi nombre es ryusaki seth, soy uno de tus compañeros de clase y conocí a aono tsukune el segundo dia de clases.- volvió a responder directamente pero moka no actuó como lo esperaba, le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza

\- ¿pero porque esa mirada? No he hecho nada malo para recibirla

\- la última vez que un chico de nuestro salón se presentó conmigo resulto ser un degenerado. – aparto a vista del chico recordando unos amargos recuerdos

\- degenerado….ah, ¿te refieres a saizou?, no nos compares a todos con ese perdedor, no todos somos como el, pero como tsukune es un chico porque estas con el?

\- el es…especial, es mi amigo

\- uh, ya veo…pero regresando a mi pregunta porque no estas con tsukune? Siempre los veo juntos y es raro verte sola

\- porque quieres saber?

\- simple curiosidad, eso es todo

\- yo…tuvimos una discusión…- moka parecía un poco incomoda por la pregunta pero seth no le prestó atención en eso

\- cualquier problema puede resolverse hablando y si es un malentendido mas fácil aun, solo habla de ese problema con el y se solucionara todo. – termino de beberse el jugo de un solo trago mientras que moka miraba sorprendida al pelinegro

\- tienes razón, ¡debo buscar a tsukune y aclarar todo!.- su mirada se volvió decidida y se fue corriendo a algún lugar del instituto

\- creo que por lo menos ya me gane parte de su confianza…pero nunca supe que problema tenia realmente….bueno, que importa.- puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y se regresó a la escuela con la nueva misión de hacer nada, el trabajo de hoy ya había terminado

Seth estuvo paseando por los pasillos de la escuela, después de conocerla toda no le pareció tan grande después de todo, como tenían una hora libre muchos aún se encontraban por allí al igual que el perdiendo el tiempo, había pasado mas de media hora desde que vio a akashiya moka por última vez y ahora se encontraba otra vez con ella solo que esta vez estaba discutiendo con otra chica muy diferente a las demás ya que destacaba por dos razones, una porque era casi tan guapa como moka y la segunda por sus pechos.

\- ¿pelea de chicas? Y quien es esa tipa?- como no tenía ganas de pensar quien podría ser le pregunto a un chico que estaba a un lado de el viendo la pelea

\- oye tu, ¿quién es la de pelo azul? – le pregunto a un chico gordito de lentes que miraba todo como hechizado

\- ¿no la conoces? Ella es kurono kurumu, la segunda mas bella después de akashiya moka, ella es muy deseada entre nosotros los de tercer año

\- no puedo imaginarme porque, gracias por el dato

Comenzó a acercarse al lugar de la pelea para escuchar lo que decían mas claramente pero no se esperó lo que decía la chica de pelo azul

\- mi plan es hacer a todo el cuerpo estudiantil masculino de esta escuela mis esclavos, el plan de transformación en harem de la academia youkai

-…..bueno, a cada quien sus gustos.- no tenia las palabras correctas para opinar sobre eso pero ya no quiso pensar mas

La pelea se puso mas acalorada hasta que kurumu menciono a tsukune, al parecer moka lo usaba como alimento y kurumu pensó que la mejor forma de derrotar a moka era robándoselo, perecía que kurumu ganaría la batalla pero apareció tsukune "salvando" la situación pero lo que realmente hiso fue empeorarla.

\- muy bien chico, eres mas inútil de lo que creí.- pensó seth mientras veía como el chico era atraído hacia los pechos de kurumu y de paso haciendo enojar a moka

Seth pensaba irse ya que presentía como acabaría eso pero una sensación lo hiso quedarse y observar un poco mas, era la sensación que había sentido en la mañana y en clases, era producida por kurumu esa sensación tan extraña, miro un poco mas pero se fijo en kurumu, vio como tomaba a tsukune de la cara y lo obligaba a mirarla a los ojos, en ese momento esa sensación se amplifico aun mas, fue cuando supo que pasaba realmente.

\- gotcha, ya descubrí tu truco…succubus.

En el pasado Seth ya había peleado con un sinnúmero de monstruos entre ellos los succubus, aunque aquellos eran de clase menor no debía de subestimar nunca a algún adversario con el que se enfrentaba, era una regla absoluta para el, ahora ya sabía la identidad de 2 monstruos: akashiya moka era un vampiro y kurono kurumu una succubus, no contaba a aono tsukune por el simple hecho que el no sería una amenaza después, si ni siquiera podía defenderse de una chica menos de el.

Tsukune le decía a moka que lo único para que lo quería era solo de comida, decirle tal cosa hiso llorar a moka y salir huyendo del lugar dándole la victoria a kurumu.

\- me da algo de pena moka…aunque no es como si pudiera hacer algo, es asunto de ellos y deben de resolverlo solos.- dejo el lugar que aún estaban los fanáticos de ese encuentro haciendo preguntas al aire

Seth se fue a la azotea del instituto y se recostó sobre el suelo mirando hacia el cielo, no estaba tan soleado, hacia una brisa muy refrescante y no había nadie allí, en ese momento se sentía en el paraíso, nada podía arruinar su tranquilo ambiente aunque su felicidad no duro ni los 10 minutos hasta que un molesto ruido se escuchó, era el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose y era kurono kurumu saliendo violentamente de la ventana y el lugar de donde salió era la enfermería

\- ni siquiera tengo que asomarme a ver para saber quiénes son los culpables.- seth aun intentaba ignorar el molesto ruido que se provocaba por una muy obvia pelea en la enfermería.

Kurumu se alejaba del instituto mientras que era perseguida por moka y tsukune, seth vio a la pareja y su mente discutía si ir o no tras ellos, pero a fin de cuentas su trabajo era seguir a moka a donde fuera y la respuesta ya era muy clara.

Kurumu cortaba todo árbol que se le atravesaba en su camino, con una limpieza aterradora los grandes árboles se reducían a solo montones de leña esparcida por el camino, seth por la situación no podía acercarse mucho con ellos y se mantuvo a una distancia donde apenas se podían ver pero no escuchar lo que decían.

Podía ver como tsukune le intentaba quitar el rosario a moka pero este no salía sin importar cuantas veces tirase de el, kurumu le decía algo pero por sus expresiones podía deducir que le estaba re incriminando algo a moka, ella respondió y se puso enfrente del chico intentando protegerlo de los ataques de kurumu, kurumu estaba a punto de alcanzarla con su ataque pero fue salvada por una luz proveniente del rosario que ahora ya no colgaba de su cuello.

Otra vez ella, solo aparecía si se le quitaba el rosario a moka, aquella chica de pelo plateado apareció nuevamente a escena con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, la succubus le decía algo al parecer importante a moka ya que ella tenía una expresión seria pero a la moka plateada no le parecía importarle mucho lo que decía, seth intento hacer una cosa mientras aun había tiempo: leer los labios, aunque nunca lo había intentado le sería útil en esas situaciones, aunque no pudo leer lo primero que dijo si pudo traducir las últimas palabras que decía

\- "conoce tu lugar"?

Con una sincronía perfecta lo dijo al mismo tiempo que la vampiresa, la peliplateada tomo de la cola de la succubus y la estrello contra el suelo, le dio una advertencia mas una amenaza que casi cumplía de no ser porque tsukune se interpuso entre la vampiresa y la succubus

\- no se si decir que eres valiente o un gran idiota, pero supongo que es de admirar.- se dijo a si mismo seth pero pensó que si, realmente había conocido a la persona mas suicida del mundo

Continuo intentando leer los labios, la vampiresa le decía al chico que a la que protegía era la que intentaba asesinarlo hace apenas unos momentos pero el chico respondía con fe en la chica y en la vampira, moka decía que solo lo hacía para proteger lo que era de ella, la chica dejo de hablar y se colocó el rosario devuelta a su sitio.

\- que enfado…- dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar, esta vez no intervendría en la situación.

La noche había caído, seth se encontraba en su habitación y dormía pero las muecas que hacia dormido lo hacían más que claro que no estaba teniendo un sueño agradable

Su sueño era parecido al que había tenido antes de transferirse aunque este se sentía mas real, todo estaba cubierto por un manto de obscuridad, a diferencia de el anterior sueño en este podía verse a si mismo en tercera persona, algo lo tenia atado de muñecas a tobillos, estaba de rodillas y se movía frenéticamente intentando escapar, su yo del sueño tenía una expresión nerviosa, cosa que nunca pasaría estando despierto, sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando se escuchó un eco, las pisadas de alguien hacían eco en todas partes de la habitación, se acercaba mas y mas pero otra diferencia es que las pisadas no venían detrás de el sino que de frente, su yo mantenía la cabeza gacha, no quería mirar a lo que se acercaba poco a poco, las pisadas se detuvieron y aquella persona frente al chico le pareo el pecho fuertemente. La persona frente a el era nada mas y nada menos que la vampiresa akashiya moka, no tenia la sonrisa orgullosa de siempre sino una mirada de odio y dolor profundo.

\- porque lo hiciste…confiábamos en ti y nos traicionas.- la voz de moka era mas que sombría, el chico ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada

Volvió a darle otra patada y mas fuerte que la anterior pero esta era dirigida a la cara, gracias a que estaba atado no podía moverse mucho, con sangre en la boca no le dirigió la mirada otra vez a moka

\- ¡mira lo que has hecho!,¡has matado a todos, mataste a tsukune!. – grito a todo pulmón hacia el chico pero este seguía sin mirarla, moka muy cabreada comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar de tanto golpearlos.

Moka desapareció en el aire y el escenario había cambiado: un cielo oscuro y rojo, muchos estudiantes y profesores en el piso sangrando a montones, unos con los ojos en blanco y otros aun agonizando y las ruinas de lo que parecía la escuela youkai, estaba tan destruida que lo poco que quedaba aun de pie podría tirarse con solo tocarla, una escena digna de una pesadilla

\- no eres un monstruo, eres un demonio.- era la voz gruesa de un hombre, aunque no la conocía le hacía hervir la sangre de furia

Despertó sobresaltado una vez mas, los sueños de seth se hacían cada vez mas raros, primero fue el de akashiya moka y ahora en este lo culpaban de hacer una masacre en la academia?, ya no podía volver a dormir después de eso, vio el reloj y marcaban las 3:44 a.m., gruño por lo temprano que era, se vistió con un pantalón corto y una playera floja y salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, salió hacia las canchas a correr un poco, si no podía dormir debía de aprovechar su tiempo entrenándose

Carreras de 1200 metros, sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas y golpes al aire era lo que acompañaba a seth en esa obscura y fría noche, continúo hasta que dieron las 5:50 a.m. y regreso a su habitación a darse una ducha y vestirse para ir a la escuela.

Ya era hora de continuar su rutina de espía un dia mas, espero en el camino principal hasta que a lo lejos vio como 3 siluetas se acercaban: moka, tsukune y kurumu, esta última desconcertó al pelinegro

\- bueno, si están tan felices entonces kurumu se unió al círculo de amigos de moka, esto si que será un fastidio.

Comenzó adelantándose a la escuela, por hoy no haría nada de seguirla o escuchar sus conversaciones, se tomaría ese dia para descansar y meditar su muy inusual sueño.

* * *

Dragonite24: el escribir ejercicios del libro de baldor es un dolor de cabeza…

Yuki: es hermoso recordar como llorabas por equivocarte en el examen, siempre te iba mal por los signos y los puntos

Dragonite24: era un infierno y mas cuando hacía los exámenes extra, nunca tenia vacaciones por estudiar e intentar pasar

Yuki: lo mejor fue ese dia cuando no dormiste y aun asi te fue mal, bellos recuerdos que nunca olvidare

Dragonite24: usted es malvada….en fin, ese problema realmente si tiene solución es: 65 y 41, quería poner mas ejercicios pero con la hueva que es escribir ecuaciones lo dejare para luego

Yuki: flojoooo, bueno, a continuación pasaremos con las respuestas a comentarios:

Para Alex601: pues…en parte es un mokaxtsukune pero con seth tenemos unos muy buenos planes para el, posiblemente sea un triángulo amoroso (con ura) o puede que no, pero efectivamente, su mentalidad cambiara poco a poco, y también nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer cap, te prometemos que los siguientes serán mejores. Pd: como se llama ese fic que mencionaste? Ya nos interesó…

Dragonite24: esto es todo por el capítulo de hoy, no olvidéis dejar un comentario y si te gusto pulgar arriba….

Yuki: ¡calmate! Que esto no es youtube

Dragonite24: hacer un poco de promoción ayuda, youtube patrocínanos porfa que morimos de hambre

Yuki: ¡despídete de una buena vez friki!

Dragonite24: amargada…. Gracias por leer y nos vemos, hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosario + vampire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Ikeda Akihisa, este fic estará basado mayormente en el manga. Creado sin fines de lucro con la intención de entretener a la audiencia.

* * *

Capítulo 3 ¿te quieres unir al club?

Ha pasado semana y media desde que seth entro a la academia youkai y no ha descubierto nada sobre akashiya moka excepto que ella tenía doble personalidad y que fue con su segunda personalidad con la que había soñado varios días atrás incluso antes de verla por primera vez en la escuela, ahora seth se encontraba en su habitación haciendo sus deberes y comiendo unos fideos instantáneos como de cena, terminaba de escribir una reseña de una lectura que le encargaron de tarea y sin que lo notara un ruido se presento en la habitación, el ruido comenzó a hacerse molesto y seth irritado se levantó de su asiento y fue en busca del origen de ese molesto ruido, busco entre los cajones de su armario de donde provenía y lo encontró hasta el fondo de este, era su teléfono celular, objeto que se había olvidado que existía y que alguna vez uso, lo destapo con desgana y hablo hacia la bocina.

\- diga?

\- hola seth-kun, como te va en tu escuela?.- la voz era de nada más y nada menos que smith

\- bien aunque sea un fastidio, está lleno de bichos raros

\- sabes, me gustaría saber porque no has llamado últimamente.- respondió con un tono de voz curioso

\- no he tenido mucho tiempo además que tampoco he descubierto nada relevante sobre akashiya moka así que sería una pérdida de tiempo informar cosas innecesarias.- no le mintió del todo aunque realmente si se había olvidado de reportarles

\- entiendo y como se encuentra tu sello?. – su voz se volvió seria

\- aparece y desaparece cuando quiere

\- ya contaste los días? Cuando será la próxima vez?

\- en 6 dias

\- recuerda lo que pasara si no libreras el exceso de poder del sello

\- eso ya lo se, no me debes de recordar lo que se

\- y ya encontraste un lugar adecuado? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo en cualquier lado

\- hace poco encontré una cueva un poco lejos de la academia, me puede servir

\- esta bien, solo ten cuidado y no hagas tanto destrozos

\- entendido

Seth colgó y tiro su teléfono de nuevo al fondo del ropero, se tiro bocarriba a la cama con los brazos extendidos y dio un pesado suspiro, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar.

El sello de ankhator ,lo único que mantenía los poderes de seth sellados, no tenía una forma física sino que tenía la forma de un tatuaje negro que cubría buena parte de la espalda y pecho, eran más que todo runas en algún antiguo idioma, cada 80 días aproximadamente debía de liberar el exceso de energía que podía soportar el sello ya que si no lo hacia este se rompería y su poder total sería expulsado de golpe y en resumidas cuentas perdería control sobre si mismo y pasarían cosas muy malas en el mundo.

Llego a mañana siguiente y seth estaba listo para su nuevo dia aunque esta vez se había quedado dormido de mas y llegaría tarde a la escuela

\- joder, joder, porque demonios no sonó la maldita alarma!

Con mucha prisa seth se puso su uniforme y se salió corriendo hacia la escuela, durante el camino apenas noto que su playera no la había abotonado correctamente y que tampoco llevaba su saco verde, ya no tenía tiempo para regresar por el y continuo corriendo hasta las puertas de las instalaciones, corriendo por los pasillos hasta que llego a su salón, le pareció raro que nadie le llamara la atención por estar corriendo, abrió la puerta de su salón y muchos de sus compañeros de clase se le quedaron viendo un poco extraño, seth se sentó en su lugar de siempre ignorando sus miradas y exactamente el timbre de las clases sonó.

\- tengo una bendita suerte… - se burló de si mismo mentalmente y las clases comenzaron primero con nekonome-sensei

Mientras daba una clase de literatura donde no muchos prestaron atención llego la parte donde todos incluyendo al pelinegro se pusieron atentos: el momento de elegir un club había llegado.

\- bueno entonces todos, la meta de esta academia es entrenar monstruos para adaptarse a la sociedad del mundo humano…como he estado diciendo…significa que desde hoy irán a ingresar a un club de actividades.

Mientras seguía explicando como los youkai´s deben de comportarse tan humanos como fuera posible y entender la perspectiva de un humano, continuo motivando a la clase a que visitaran los clubes y de paso un hiso pequeño guiño al club de periodismo.

Las siguientes clases se suspendieron para darles un poco mas de tiempo a los alumnos de primero para elegir un club y al resto de los grados invitarlos a sus clubes, los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos que promocionaban a sus clubes y los que los visitaban, el lugar estaba tan lleno que no podías caminar sin tener que empujar a alguien o chocarte con los puestos de uno que otro club y como habrá de esperarse moka y tsukune estaban perdidos entre ese mar de gente, seth ya les había perdido el rastro desde que se adentraron al pasillo, pero ideo un plan para encontrarlos aunque solo fuera pura teoría

\- veamos, debo de pensar como tsukune, que es lo que pensaría un idiota que esta todo el día con una chica guapa…"me gustaría verla mostrando más piel", ¡lo tengo! Club de natación

Tal y como lo dijo los encontró en puesto del club de natación, no fue difícil encontrarlo porque era el único que tenía a chicas en traje de baño y a un montón de hombres fantaseando y alabando a las jóvenes, veía como moka y tsukune, sobre todo a este último era obligado a tomar una clase de prueba con ellas aunque la cara de moka mostraba desagrado total, seth uso ese momento para acercarse un poco mas a ellos y si podía, podría crear una escena donde el quedara como héroe a los ojos de moka.

Se acercó más al puesto del club y una de las chicas en traje de baño lo intercepto

\- que tal chico ¿te interesaría unirte a nuestro club?. – la chica frente a el era una belleza, cabello dorado corto y grandes ojos verdes, un cuerpo de modelo que tentaría hasta al mas santo de los hombres

\- me ha llamado la atención y me gustaría intentarlo, si no es mucha molestia claro.- le contesto de manera humilde aunque planeaba otra estrategia diferente

\- no es ninguna molestia cariño, ven conmigo

Lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo hasta el área de piscinas. Algunos estaban jugando en el agua y otros estaban sentados en el borde de la piscina mojando sus pies y conversando animadamente con las chicas y otros estaban armando un alboroto por ver a las chicas en trajes de baño, seth se sentó cerca de una malla metálica que marcaba el límite del área de piscinas, espero hasta que la chica rubia regresara para darle un traje de baño para hombre, mientras esperaba mantuvo su mente en calma y relajada sin pensar en nada hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida a lo lejos.

La voz de tsukune y moka podía escucharla en la entrada principal del lugar, después de todo, se metió a dicho lugar por ellos no? No podía escuchar del todo bien por la distancia pero intentando leer los labios de los jóvenes pudo traducir un poco lo que decían. Al parecer tsukune estaba emocionado por estar en ese lugar pero la respuesta de moka diciendo que no le gustaba el agua hiso que su estado de ánimo se fuera cuesta abajo, ambos se fue a unas sillas y estuvieron viendo a los demás divertirse en el agua hasta que una chica abrazo al joven por la espalda, otras dos chicas lo tomaron y comenzaron a desvestirlo en ese lugar.

\- jajaja, ya no sé si tienes buena o mala suerte chico.- mientras que seth seguía burlándose del chico no noto la presencia de una chica acercándose detrás suyo.

\- ey chico, ya regrese, ¿que estabas viendo allá?- menciono la rubia con una mirada sospechosa

\- disculpa, estaba pensando y no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.- le mintió a la chica con la intención que no le preguntara nada

\- está bien, ya tengo tu traje, ve a cambiarte y te estaré esperando en la piscina.- le entrego un short largo color negro y se se fue a los vestidores

Unos minutos después ya estaba cambiado, en la piscina y siendo instruido por la chica rubia

\- ¡no!, debes de primero poner la espalda recta antes de bucear no alreves.- la chica regañaba a seth mientras que este estaba confundido

\- no te entiendo, primero me dices que debo de dejar que mi peso me hunda y después nadar hacia abajo, ahora me dices que deben de ser otros pasos

\- no me pones atención, por eso no me entiendes!

\- pues…antes de continuar puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le pregunto a la rubia y esto hiso que su molestia desapareciera de un segundo para otro

\- dime, que me quieres preguntar?

\- bueno… he estado viendo que casi todos los que pedimos la clase de prueba son hombres, es raro que no haya muchas chica demás de las que ya pertenecen al club, no te parece curioso? – ese detalle ya lo había notado desde hace rato pero no dijo nada hasta ahora

\- este…creo que los que los chicos que están aquí puede que solo estén para ver a las chicas en traje de baño y realmente no tengan la intención de unirse.- contesto un poco nerviosa pero seth ya no le quiso preguntar nada mas, sus sospechas estaban casi confirmadas

Paso un rato mas y de vez en cuando miraba a moka y a tsukune para verificar si estaban bien, tsukune seguía rodeado de chicas y moka estaba sentada en una de las sillas lejos del agua, no le pareció raro que moka no quisiera entrar al agua, después de todo, ella es un vampiro, pasaron unos minutos mas y la paciencia de moka al ver como su amigo estaba rodeado de mujeres se acabó.

Seth veía como una molesta moka se intentaba ir pero tsukune intentaba convencerla que se quedara, continuaron discutiendo hasta que la chica que estaba con tsukune le lanzo un poco de agua a moka, seth se controló con todas sus fuerzas por no ir y darle un golpe a la chica que había mojado a moka, ¿acaso no sabia lo de su problema con el agua? simplemente se quedó en su lugar, sin moverse mientras moka huia, era lo único que podía hacer, la rubia noto que su compañero estaba tenso e intento averiguar de que se trataba.

\- oye seth-kun, estas bien? Te noto molesto.- pregunto la rubia preocupada

\- disculpa por preocuparte sempai, estoy bien, solo que un poco cansado.- le dedico una sonrisa amable y la chica se tragó esa mentira nuevamente

\- si te sientes mareado ve a sentarte, yo estaré instruyendo a los demás

\- te lo agradezco

Seth salió del agua y se sentó en el borde de la piscina con los pies cruzados, apenas dejo de tocar el agua y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral

\- demonios, ya estaba en mi limite y no me percate de eso, aunque pueda soportar estar en el agua no puede ser para siempre.- pensando en su situación intentaba calmar su respiración y comportarse normal

Pasaron menos de 3 minutos y seth ya estaba recuperado por los efectos del agua, seguía observando a tsukune aunque este seguía viendo hacia el lugar donde se había ido moka, el castaño había tomado la decisión de también irse, le dijo a la mujer que ya no quería estar allí pero ella no lo tomo como se esperaba, no solo evitaría a toda costa que este se fuera sino que también evitaría que a los demás chicos que estaban allí que se fueran, las chicas del club fueron a cazar a los que estaba en el agua transformándose en su verdadera forma: sirenas.

\- pensar que solo eran sospechas las mías y resulta que eran verdaderas, si que es un fastidio.- seth observaba como a los chicos les robaban su fuerza vital y se les dejaba con la forma de un anciano

La chica rubia con la que estaba hace un rato también iba tras de seth junto con otras dos, nadaban a una gran velocidad que hasta se podrían confundir con tiburones

\- sempai, porque está haciendo esto.- aún estaba algo confundido respecto a porque hacían ese numerito

\- son órdenes de nuestra capitana, le interesó mucho un chico y lo quiere para ella, el resto de los chicos son para nosotras

\- entonces eres mi enemiga, no seré suave contigo.- dijo sin sentimiento de duda en su voz y adopto una postura de combate

Las 3 sirenas estaban muy cerca de seth pero este no retrocedió, ya a unos pocos metros se lanzaron directamente hacia el pelinegro pero el chico ni se inmuto, solo centímetros de tocarlo este se agacho rápidamente golpeándolas en el mentón mandando a volar a las tres.

\- no es posible, como puede tener esos reflejos, no es normal ni para un youkai! – la voz de la sempai dejo de escucharse por la gran distancia a la que se dirigía dejando atrás solo un eco

\- inepta, si hubiera usado mi fuerza youkai ya estarías partida a la mitad o peor, de cualquier forma has tenido suerte de que solo te golpeara con una fuerza mínima.- dejo de mirar hacia donde habían caído las sirenas para dar un vistazo a la piscina que ahora era un remolino donde era empujado por el resto de sirenas

Busco con la mirada a tsukune entre el montón de jóvenes convertidos en ancianos y lo encontró a punto de ser devorado por una sirena que lo tenia atrapado pero la sirena fue detenida por moka en el último momento, como seth estaba literalmente en el otro extremo de donde estaban los jóvenes no podía ver del todo bien los labios de los jóvenes e interpretar lo que decían, un fuete deseo de ir a auxiliarlos recorrió su ser pero decidió quedarse a ver como un espectador más, lo que decía la sirena junto a el humano no era del todo claro, lo que pudo medio interpretar era que no quería que moka los interrumpiera en su momento y que ella no podría interferir por no saber nadar, error fatal, moka sin previo aviso se lanzó al agua por su amigo

\- porque demonios te lanzaste al agua idiota?! – seth se quedó atónito por lo que presenciaba, porque un vampiro se lanzaría al agua arriesgando su vida por un bicho que era simplemente un inútil, no lo entendía

No pensaba si lanzarse a rescatarla o no, lo haría, apenas comenzaba el semestre y la loca pelirosada ya estaba muy cerca de la muerte, seth imaginaba que si fallaba en su actual misión tendría que estar de nuevo en la obscuridad de esas cuatro paredes por un indefinido tiempo, quería disfrutar de su libertad, quería experimentar lo que otros a su edad hacían aunque sea por una vez en la vida, quería ser libre aunque sea bajo órdenes.

Apunto de lanzarse al agua por la chica el humano le gano y fue primero por ella, no pasaron unos cuantos segundos y un enorme poder sobrenatural salió desde las profundidades del agua, una vez más ella aparecía con esa fría mirada carmesí en sus ojos: inter moka

El pelinegro ni se esforzó por leer los labios o acercarse ya que la voz de inter moka era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a los tímpanos de seth

\- cómo te atreves…¡cómo te atreves a tratarme así!.- no se necesitaba de un genio como para saber que estaba muy molesta

Las sirenas se asustaron mucho y todas fueron a por moka, esta respondió orgullosa ya que sus enemigos eran solo unos simples pececitos e hiso cabrear a sus oponentes, moka dio un salto lejos del agua y como se esperaba de las sirenas fueron por ella pero en el aire no eran rival para la vampiresa dando a los pececillos una humillante derrota.

Moka salió del agua aterrizando en el cemento, el castaño se acercó a moka pero recibió una bofetada, una bastante sonora como para darle un poco de temor a seth aun con la distancia, la peliplateada le reclamo al chico que su otra personalidad estaba muy lastimada y que ya no lo quería volver a ver, al igual que ella, la vampiresa se fue y el chico se quedó mirando con la mirada perdida

Seth no quiso segur a inter moka ya que por su estado actual ella estaba inestable y de paso descubriría sus intenciones, la dejo para que se calmara y el próximo dia continuaría su rutina.

Pasaron 3 dias y moka no aparecía por la escuela, seth comenzaba a desesperarse, eran alrededor de las 9:20 y daba un paseo por los pasillos como todos los días, se dirigía a las máquinas automáticas por un jugo pero en su camino una vez más por obra de algún ser superior se encontró con nekonome-sensei.

\- ahora que quieres la sensei?- pensaba mientras que la maestra se acercaba hacia el

\- ryusaki-kun, quería hablar contigo

\- que pasa sensei, hice algo malo?

\- no nada de eso, solo que tengo una lista de los alumnos que aún no se han unido a un club y estas en ella, porque no has elegido aun?

\- ninguno de los clubes aquí se adapta a mis gustos y aun estoy algo perdido

\- oh de eso no te preocupes, revise el último trabajo que entregaste de literatura y creo que esta muy bien escrito, podrías ser editor en el club de periodismo si gustas.- menciono la sensei con énfasis en "si gustas"

\- aun puedo unirme?

\- claro que si, ahora estoy buscando a el resto de alumnos que no han elegido club para que se unan, ni no tiene miembros un club este desaparece, por favor ayúdanos a que el club viva

\- bueno, parece que no estaré junto con moka en el club, que mas da.- pensó seth dando un suspiro interno y acepto a propuesta de la profe

\- qué bien!, ahora firma aquí.- le entrego un papel donde puso su nombre, la profe festejaba pero el pelinegro tenía una duda

\- disculpe sensei, quienes faltan de unirse a los clubes?

\- bueno, normalmente no debo decirlo pero ya que te has unido al club te dire: aono tsukune, kurono kurumu y akashiya moka.

Seth tuvo que enterrarse las uñas en las palmas para no soltar un gran grito de festejo, estar en el mismo club que moka solo significaba ser su amigo, y ser su amigo seria conocer sus secretos.

\- este….sensei, creo que entonces lo busca a el no?. – seth le señalo a la sensei a un chico castaño a lo lejos, se trataba de tsukune

\- oh muchas gracias, ahora voy por el.- se fue a perseguir al chico pero seth no se quedó viendo como obviamente lo convencería de entrar al club

El pelinegro dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar a paso lento, como si disfrutara caminar

\- no necesito preocuparme si esos dos idiotas se reconcilian, esta mas que claro que por algo asi seguirán juntos no importa que pase...demonios, olvide que pasado mañana no podré ir, me perderé un dia del club por mi muy molesto asunto…a veces odio ser yo.

se perdió a la distancia y decidió no voltear hacia sus nuevos compañeros de club, o mejor dicho sus próximos nuevos amigos.

* * *

Drgonite24: el siguiente capítulo si que será muy bueno

Yuki: lástima que por lo flojo que eres no lo pusiste en este capitulo

Dragonite24: me encanta dejar a todos en suspenso…además que se me acabaron las ideas…

Yuki: y aun asi quieres que no te diga huevon? Escucha música, lee un libro, ve una película o serie, tienes todo para que tengas inspiración y no lo aprovechas

Dragonite24: ahh, puedo escribir luego, quiero descansar, pronto tendré exámenes y no he estudiado

Yuki: nunca estudias, además que yo siempre hago los exámenes y tu nada mas te fugas

Dragonite24: no es del todo cierto, esta vez yo hare los exámenes de este periodo para demostraste que puedo superarte

Yuki: aja, claro, lo que digas…bueno, mejor pasamos a la sección de respuestas a comentarios:

Para Alex601: bueno, con los sueños no puedo responder a esa pregunta o hare mucho spoiler xd, tu conclusión sobre el rosario es correcta, solo se lo podrá quitar alguien que se preocupe de verdad por moka y no sea una amenaza para ella, cumpliendo esos términos es posible quitarle el rosario sea hombre o mujer y finalmente, el fic que me recomendaste esta muy bueno, me gusto bastante

Dragonite24: y para finalizar tengo una muy excelente noticia

Yuki: te iras de este fic y me lo dejaras?

Dragonite24: nunca!, la buena noticia es….estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic de akame ga kill

Yuki: enserio…si ni siquiera puedes con los que tienes ahorita y ya andas escribiendo otro?

Dragonite24: bueno, esta casi terminado y desde que lo escribí me quedo bastante bien, y aunque tenga mas historias actualizare todas

Yuki: si no has actualizado las de k-on y date a live y con trabajos actualizas esta

Dragonite24: la de k-on ya casi la termino, esta a la mitad el cap y date a live estoy diseñando aun las armas, vestuarios y escenarios pero escrito tengo solo unas 500 palabras mas o menos la intro

Yuki: chit, no me responsabilizare si alguna de esas historias no sea continuada

Dragonite24: tu tranquila y yo nervioso, todo saldrá bien. Eso fue todo por el capítulo de hoy si hay alguna duda con la historia pueden enviar un review y lo responderé en mi próxima actualización, les ha hablado dragonite24 y les deseo muy buenas noches.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosario + vampire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Ikeda Akihisa, este fic estará basado mayormente en el manga. Creado sin fines de lucro con la intención de entretener a la audiencia.

* * *

Capítulo 4 sello

Un nuevo día había comenzado para nuestro protagonista pelinegro, el sol brillaba felizmente desprendiendo un calor agradable, el viento jugaba divertidamente con sus cabellos, se podía oler un muy ligero toque de yerbabuena en el aire y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel, los gritos de 2 chicas inundaban el tan pacifico ambiente que tenía seth por esa mañana o de cualquier ambiente relajado que tenía.

Lo mismo de todos los días, se supone que seth ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso pero era molesto escuchar lo mismo todos los días a la misma hora, a veces se arrepentía de no tener uno de esos reproductores de música que tienen los humanos con ellos, dio un pesado suspiro de aburrimiento y continuo su camino a la escuela. Por fin llego al salón del club de periodismo pero antes de entrar se detuvo en seco.

\- espera… que demonios diré cuándo entre? "hola a todos seré su nuevo compañero"?, no, es muy estúpido eso…mierda, ya mejor entro, diré lo primero que tenga en mente. – seth no era el mejor cuando conversaba con alguien, digamos que el rara vez iniciaba una plática con un tema decente sin parecer raro excluyendo los ya habituales saludos.

Se dejó de rodeos y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa no había nadie excepto nekonome-sensei, le pareció extraño ya que moka y compañía ya estaban en la escuela.

\- buenos días seth-kun.- le saludo alegre la maestra

\- buenos días sensei, y el resto de los miembros?

\- todavía no llegan pero supongo que ya no tardan, ve a tomar asiento

Seth obedeció y se fue a uno de los varios asientos, eligió el segundo de la tercera fila, por alguna razón tenía un presentimiento que en ese lugar estaría cómodo, se acomodó apoyando la barbilla en su mano y espero un rato.

El sueño con el que cargaba comenzó a hacerle efecto, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, aunque el joven intentaba mantenerse despierto no podía contra el cansancio que tenía, el mantener el sello estable le costaba bastante de su energía, ya solo faltaba un dia para el límite y aún tenía varias cosas que hacer, comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello pintado de rojo intentando mantenerse ocupado, en unos pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a 3 adolescentes en la puerta; moka y kurumu se peleaban por tsukune pero cuando vieron a seth dos de los tres chicos soltaron una exclamación de asombro.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!.- moka y tsukune exclamaron al mismo tiempo al ver al pelinegro en su club

\- tsk sabía que esto pasaría – pensó para si mismo – eh ¿yo?.- seth se apuntó a si mismo fingiendo que no sabía nada

Ambos chicos se acercaron a seth, como kurumu no sabía nada de el se quedó desconcertada.

\- cuanto tiempo ha pasado no? tsukune-san, moka-san.- dijo inocentemente entregándoles una sonrisa amable

\- espera moka-san, lo conoces?.- hablo tsukune algo confundido

\- si, lo conocí el mismo dia que a kurumu-chan, me aconsejo cuando habíamos discutido y tu tsukune, como lo conociste?

\- ah, veras…el me ayudo a llevarte a la enfermería cuando paso aquel incidente en el bosque.

La reacción de moka fue de sorpresa total, se giró hacia seth haciendo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

\- me has tenido que ayudar dos veces seth-kun, te lo agradezco de verdad

\- no tienes por qué agradecerme moka-san, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, solo me encontraba en el lugar accidentalmente- respondió con modestia

\- esperen esperen, que es lo que pasa aquí?.- kurumu que se encontraba fuera de la conversación decidió intervenir

\- kurumu-chan, el es ryusaki seth, va en nuestro salón y nos ha ayudado a tsukune y a mi algunas veces en el pasado.- dijo moka presentándole al chico

\- un gusto seth-kun, soy kurono kurumu, la futura esposa de tsukune.- la peliazul se presentó ante el chico pero las últimas palabras fueron de sorpresa para la pelirosa y el castaño

\- pero que dices kurumu-chan?!.- dijo la pelirosa un poco sonrojada

Mientras que moka y kurumu reanudaban de nuevo su pelea por tsukune el pelinegro le dijo en voz baja a el castaño

\- ya las traes a todas no casanova?.- le dijo con una voz divertida aunque en el fondo solo lo hacía para molestar al chico, era divertido

\- pero que dices.- el chico se le subieron un poco los colores pero la diversión de los jóvenes fue interrumpida por su sensei que parecía que hasta ya se habían olvidado de ella.

\- este… chicos, no quiero pareces aguafiestas pero debemos comenzar con las actividades del club porfavor.- respondió la sensei

Todos los chicos fueron a sentarse a sus lugares, moka en la cuarta fila, tsukune en la tercera fila adelante de seth y kurumu en la segunda fila.

\- bueno entonces todos, gracias por unirse a mi club, vamos a comenzar el club de actividades de la academia youkai.

\- espere sensei, somos los únicos miembros?.- le pregunto tsukune ya que al ser el club de periodismo se esperó mas miembros.

\- no seas tonto, aun falta uno más.- casi como si ya estuviera planeado una voz se escuchó desde afuera del salón

\- siento mucho llegar tarde al primer dia de actividades.- el chico que entro tenía la facha de ser mayor que el resto de los jóvenes, tenía el cabello negro hasta la nuca con una diadema roja que le recogía el pelo descubriéndole la frente, de su pecho colgaba un collar con un dije de lobo, aunque su sonrisa y los ramos de flores delataban un poco su verdadera personalidad seth no de daba muy buena espina, sentía que ya lo había visto en algún lugar antes.

\- soy el presidente del club, Morioka Ginei, un placer conocerlas, pueden llamarme gin - se fue directo con las chicas ignorando la existencia de los hombres (tsukune y seth) entregándoles a cada una un ramo de flores, mientras le entregaba el ramo a moka seth vio por un momento como la miraba: ¿era deseo lo que vio por un momento en los ojos de ginei?

\- el es el único miembro de segundo año, si tienen una duda no duden en preguntarle a su sempai ok?.- dijo la sensei retirándose del salón dando como excusa una reunión

\- hagan amistad con su sempai, pórtense bien.- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del aula dejando a cargo de todos a Morioka ginei.

\- mmm vamos a ver, primero les daré una explicación de lo que se trata el club.- les comenzó a dar una pequeña explicación de lo que harían a futuro, aunque lo hacía parecer como si estuviera preparando a todos para alguna misión de alto peligro.

\- terminado eso – saco un poster de su bolsillo – este es nuestro nuevo poster, vamos a pegarlo en la pared de atrás

Ok!.- dijeron todos al unísono pero cuando estaban preparando todo gin-sempai detuvo a seth del hombro

\- disculpa chico, nos hará falta cinta puedes ir a comprar una?.- le dijo gin a seth, por un momento una idea paso por la mente de seth, tal vez me estará alejando de moka a propósito

\- claro, ire enseguida.- respondió con tono amable y fue a conseguir la dichosa cinta

La papelería no quedaba lejos del salón así que no le tomo más de un minuto el regresar, cuando ya estaba a solo unos metros del salón vio como las dos chicas salían molestas y sonrojadas del salón, seth intento preguntarles que había pasado pero tuvo una corta respuesta.

\- tsukune es un pervertido.- le dijo la succubus mientras se alejaba

Esa respuesta dejo con dudas al chico pelinegro, entro al salón y vio como el chico humano tenía la cara hinchada con 2 marcas rojas en sus mejillas mientras que su sempai se reía de el.

\- pero que ha pasado, vi a las chicas salir molestas.- les pregunto seth a los chicos

\- pues este tio de aquí vio las braguitas de nuestras dos amigas y se molestaron mucho.- le dijo gin mientras este reía

\- no le creas! Fue él el que comenzó a verlas pero me echo la culpa a mi por intentar explicar todo.- dijo tsukune defendiéndose pero seth no le creyó del todo

\- pero viste o no viste sus pantis.- pregunto seth con voz neutra pero tsukune se puso un poco sonrojado

\- bueno, si vi pero…

\- tenía razón kurumu, eres un pervertido.- esas palabras fueron capases de acabar con lo poco que quedaba de tsukune.

Llego la noche y seth se encontraba en su habitación haciendo un pequeño dibujo, no era un experto pero por lo menos sabía lo básico, dibujaba un lobo en el bosque bastante lindo, comenzó a aburrirse un rato después de ponerle las sombras y de repente sintió algo extraño.

Su mano ya no se movía, como si estuviera desconectada de su cuerpo, sentía como un calor bajaba desde su codo derecho hasta su mano, lo mismo pasó con su otro brazo, sus dedos comenzaron a agarrotarse y no respondían como debían, adoptaron una postura como si estuvieran apretando algo, sus uñas comenzaron a crecer rápidamente hasta llegar hasta las 2 pulgadas, seth intentaba contener su pre-transformación, ya no le quedaba tiempo para que el sello se rompiera.

\- joder…me queda menos de 24 horas….- a duras penas su transformación se detuvo, sus manos quedaron cubiertas de una ligera capa de pelo plateado y sus uñas eran unas filosas garras.

\- espero tener unas tijeras por aquí…

Llego la mañana siguiente, ya no necesitaba levantarse temprano para perseguir a moka, pronto la alcanzaría en el club, cuando caminaba por el ya clásico camino principal escucho a lo lejos un par de voces conocidas, moka y tsukune discutían otra vez, seth decidió pasarlos de largo ya que no quería tener más estrés del que ya tenia

Era hora del receso y tenían una hora libre después del descanso, seth daba un viaje como de costumbre hacia la máquina de bebidas buscando su jugo favorito intentando calmar sus preocupaciones, como si fuera todo un chiste o una broma se encontró nuevamente con la chica pelirosada dirigiéndose también hacia la máquina de bebidas.

\- oh seth-kun buenos dias.- inicio moka con un saludo formal

\- buenos días moka-san, por tu cara puedo adivinar que aun sigues enojada con tsukune-san no? Ya me contaron todo

La chica no pudo ocultar un leve rubor de vergüenza

\- deberías perdonarlo, puede que los chicos seamos un poco pervertidos a veces pero no creo que realmente lo haya hecho a propósito.

\- no puedo perdonarlo aún, me… fue un poco extraño lo que paso, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

\- entiendo, pero aun así el debió explicarte que fue un accidente o algo por el estilo, por lo menos se disculpó no?

\- bueno, no deje que se disculpara por que intentaba vengarme por espiarme

\- no seas tan dura con el moka-san, intenta ser…- dejo de hablar por un fuerte dolor en el pecho, su cuerpo lo pudo sentir como si fuera de plomo, quedo de rodillas tomándose del pecho por reflejo causado por el dolor

\- seth-kun!.- exclamo moka al ver el estado de su compañero

\- es-estoy bien.- le dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared intentando levantarse

\- que es lo que pasa, de verdad te encuentras bien?.- moka intentaba ayudarle a levantarse pero seth no aceptaba su ayuda

\- no es nada, creo que solo necesito descansar.- le dedico una sonrisa para relajarla pero su técnica no funciono

\- aunque sea déjame ayudarte a llevarte a la enfermería, te vez demasiado pálido y estas temblando

Lo que decía moka era verdad, sus manos temblaban y su color de piel era muy blanco, debatió internamente si aceptaba su ayuda o no pero había una cosa que era absoluta: no dejar que sospecharan de el, sea cual sea el problema. Con un raro sentimiento acepto que moka le ayudase, el viaje no duro mucho pero muy muy dentro de seth disfruto el estar tan cerca de la chica.

La enfermería estaba vacía al igual que las camas, dejo a seth en la primera cama y lo vio un poco preocupada.

\- lamento mucho las molestias que te cause moka-san.- le dijo el pelinegro a moka, aunque para el chico es la primera vez que recibía ayuda de alguien asi que realmente no sabía cómo actuar en una situación asi

\- no fue ninguna molestia, eso es lo que hacen los amigos no es así?- seth sintió un cálido calor en su pecho cuando pronuncio la palabra "amigos", pensó que tal vez era por el sello, intentaba quitarse esa palabra de la cabeza pero le era difícil seth agacho su cabeza con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, no entendía por qué se sentía asi.

\- gr-gracias moka-san, ve con tus amigos yo dormiré un rato.- intentaba darle una excusa para que no lo viera en ese estado.

\- está bien, nos vemos cuando ya te sientas mejor.- le dio una despedida final con la mano antes de salir de la habitación

Espero unos segundos y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana aun con el rubor en su cara, se dio una bofetada para "despertar"

\- deja de pensar en eso idiota, no estás aquí para hacer amigos.- aunque el mismo se decía esas palabras se sentía raro, después de todo era verdad, estaba en la academia youkai para averiguar sobre moka y su relación con los señores de la obscuridad

Se escapó por la ventana dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio, donde encontraría unas cosas que necesitaba antes de irse. Busco en todo el lugar hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba: cadenas.

Se robó las cadenas y se fue hasta la cueva que quedaba a una media hora aproximadamente de la academia, aunque por su pequeña liberación de poderes llego en solo minuto y medio sin problema, la cueva era casi tan grande como una casa promedio, comenzó a adentrarse a aquel obscuro y frio lugar.

No tardo mucho para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la obscuridad, ese lugar era tan profundo que la poca luz de la entrada ya no estaba, pasaron unos 15 minutos y ya había alcanzado el extremo de la cueva, unos 4 kilómetros de largo calculo rápidamente, seth ya estaba en el límite y para probarlo era porque sus ojos ya habían cambiado a un plata-azulado, un hermoso color pero mortal si no se sabía su significado, comenzó a quitarse la playera hasta quedar desnudo de la de la cintura para arriba, el sello parpadeaba de manera rápida, inmediatamente comenzó a ponerse las cadenas encima suyo fijándolas en las paredes y en las estalagmitas más resistentes.

\- muy bien, comencemos.

Para liberar el exceso de poder tenia que transformarse en su forma youkai por un largo periodo de tiempo, unas 3 horas más o menos, su transformación era lenta y agonizante para el chico ya que aun con los años no se acostumbraba, lamentablemente cuando se transformaba ya no podía controlar su cuerpo ni recordar nada a menos que su youkai interior se lo permitiera.

\- aaaaaaggghhhh.- intentaba reprimir los gritos de dolor, su cuerpo crecía de manera rápida, el pelo comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo, sus brazos se estiraba más y más al igual que sus manos.

Cada vez que se transformaba a voluntad el sello actuaba como un tope, le permite liberar lo que en términos gráficos seria un 30% de tu poder total, haciendo que el 70% restante no pueda salir y quede en forma de marcas.

\- RAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!

Llego el amanecer, seth había pasado toda la noche en la cueva o eso creía. Se despertó tumbado en la hierba cerca de la escuela, la única zona con plantas en toda esa zona era atrás de la escuela donde se encontraba un pequeño cerro, se levantó rápido e hiso que se mareara, el sol apenas se levantaba perezosamente y el chico sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho para que diera inicio las clases.

\- ¡me lleva! ¡Porque demonios saliste de la cueva bestia estúpida!.

Dejo de pelear consigo mismo y se fue directamente hacia los dormitorios, vio como un maestro cuidaba la entrada así que ir por enfrente sería un error, pensó que podría escalar pero su habitación estaba en el 6to piso, no tenía otra opción mas que esa.

De alguna forma logro llegar a su dormitorio e ir a la escuela en tiempo record, algo sorprendente incluso para el, lo primero que hiso fue ir al club y disculparse por faltar el dia anterior, inventaría una enfermedad o algo por el estilo, aunque lo que encontró en el salón fueron a los miembros haciendo el que sería el periódico de esa mañana con la falta de gin-sempai.

\- buenos días chicos.- comenzó con su ya típico saludo

\- buenos días seth-kun, ya te sientes mejor?.- le pregunto moka con una sonrisa

\- ya me siento mejor gracias.- le devolvió la sonrisa pero los que no sabían nada del tema eran tsukune y kurumu

\- que fue lo que paso mientras no estaba?.- pregunto el pelinegro

\- pasaron muchas cosas, primero tsukune fue acusado por espiar a las chicas en los vestuarios y gin-sempai intento aprovecharse de eso con moka.- le respondió kurumu haciendo un breve resumen.

Seth sintió un pequeña descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo por escuchar eso

\- pero detuvieron a gin-sempai?

El ambiente quedo en total silencio, ninguno quiso responder nada

\- que es lo que pasa, el…

\- no pienses mal seth-kun es que…ni nosotros sabemos que fue lo que paso.- respondió moka

\- A que te refieres?

\- hay una cosa que aún no te hemos dicho…

(Flashback)

La noche había llegado en la escuela youkai, elevándose ante todos una gigantesca luna color escarlata, se encontraban en el techo del instituto los miembros del club de periodismo, tres de ellos se enfrentaban contra uno de ellos.

Moka en su modo vampiro atacaba a gin-sempai en su forma youkai: el temible hombre lobo, este los esquivaba gracias a su gran velocidad, moka no podía ni tocarle un solo cabello, los hombres lobo recibían sus poderes por la luna, cuando la luna estaba llena los poderes de los hombres lobo se hacían muy grandes, y esa noche había luna llena.

\- no puedo verlo, esta es la velocidad de un were-wolf?.- pensó moka intentando dar una patada al lobo pero no funcionaba

\- ¡mientras este la luna llena la victoria será mía!

Gin-sempai se abalanzó contra moka, esta esperaba el golpe pero nunca llego, en cambio paso algo que dejo impresionados a todos.

Una sombra grande, mas grande que el lobo tacleo a gin-sempai tirándolo del techo con el también, apareció tan rápido que nadie lo noto, lo único que pudieron ver fue una sombra que agarro al sempai, no vieron ni su forma. Moka pudo ver algo que los demás no pudieron: sus ojos, unos ojos color plata-azulado miraron fijamente a moka, aunque fue por solo un segundo pudo notarlo aun debajo de toda esa negrura que rodeaba su cuerpo.

La sombra y el sempai llegaron hasta el suelo, los chicos fueron a verlos pero solo encontraron a su sempai inconsciente, no hubo ningún rastro de esa sombra.

(Fin del flashback)

\- y eso fue lo que paso.- moka termino de contarle la historia. Seth se quedó frio después de escuchar eso porque sabía que era esa sombra

\- es por eso que están haciendo el periódico ahora no?.- seth cambio de tema, no quería saber mas.

\- asi es, ayúdanos un poco, estamos cortos de personal.- le dijo kurumu ofreciéndole un asiento.

Todos trabajaron hasta que el periódico quedo completo, sacaron suficientes ejemplares para todos en la escuela. En la portada venia el caso del pervertido dejando a gin-sempai como el culpable, además de un pequeño espacio informando sobre una criatura misteriosa apodada "la sombra"

Repartieron los periódicos en la entrada de la escuela, después de que las chicas lo leyeran todas fueron por gin-sempai para castigarlo de una manera cruel por espiarlas, seth ya se sentía cansado por tanto alboroto pero no lo dejo notar, ya tenía muchos problemas consigo mismo y desde que entro a esa escuela no le dan más que dolores de cabeza.

* * *

Dragonite24: se que soy malvado por no poner la transformación completa pero lo estoy guardando para el momento indicado. No me maten

Yuki: te agradecemos que nos dejaras en suspenso otra vez, y no lo digo con sarcasmo

Dragonite24: ya lo pude notar…cambiando el tema pasamos a la sección: respuestas a comentarios

Para Alex601: para tu primera pregunta de que tan poderoso es seth….solo puedo decir que está a un nivel cercano de ura moka en su forma humana (pero cuando se transforma…mejor no lo digo), para tu petición de los juegos RPG te recomiendo Joe Dever's Lone Wolf, en lo personal me gustó mucho aunque tendrás que leer, Sword of chaos también es bueno pero sus personajes son al estilo anime, Dark ares también bueno, Aura Kingdom este lo tengo para pc pero si lo puedes descargar te gustara mucho.

Yuki: me sorprende que esta vez no tengamos que alargar esta absurda conversación contigo drago, muchas veces creo que esta sección es totalmente innecesaria y no hablo de respuestas a comentarios

Dragonite24: y lo es! Aunque es divertido que los lectores nos conozcan un poco

Yuki: no lo creo, ellos solo quieren la historia y no a ti hablando sobre que no pudiste actualizar por x motivo o eres un flojo que da mil excusas

Dragonite24: no siempre es asi….tal vez, como sea, antes de despedirnos tengo un anuncio importante sobre la historia

Yuki: harás capítulos mas largos?

Dragonite24: posiblemente en el futuro, la situación es… el próximo capítulo será un capítulo de relleno.

Yuki: como la serie de naruto?

Dragonite24: no seas tan cruel con los fans de naruto…aunque sea verdad. El capítulo de relleno será por terminar el volumen 1 de rosario + vampire, ya que nos basamos mucho en el manga, debo aclarar que el capítulo 5 no tendrá ninguna relación con la trama ni del manga ni nuestra, pero les aseguro que tendrá una cosa que pocos fics tienen: borrachos

Yuki: gracias por hacernos spoiler de tu propia historia, eres un genio

Dragonite24: pero nunca dije quiénes serían las víctimas

Yuki: no hay que ser un dios como para saber que será todo el elenco de R+V

Dragonite24: meybe… bueno ya no dire nada, contenta?

Yuki: no mucho, gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos hasta navidad….si es que actualizamos, hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosario + vampire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Ikeda Akihisa, este fic estará basado mayormente en el manga. Creado sin fines de lucro con la intención de entretener a la audiencia.

* * *

Capítulo 5 Noche de fiesta

El cielo de esa mañana era igual al de ayer y ese al día anterior, un dia común o por lo menos en aquella academia llena de monstruos donde la regla más importante es no revelar tu verdadera forma a los demás y permanecer en tu forma humana. En poco tiempo muchos ya habían revelado su forma por accidente o por intentar lucirse enfrente de los demás, quedaban pocos que aún no habían revelado su forma y entre ellos estaba un castaño que tenía cierta atracción con las chicas ya que siempre que conocía a una esta se le pegaba y no lo dejaba. Y otro chico de cabello negro con las puntas pintadas de rojo que era compañero de aquel castaño, no se le podía llamar todavía amigo ya que no se conocían bien o para ser más exactos el castaño no conocía al pelinegro para nada, al igual que las chicas su club que tampoco conocían al joven.

Esa mañana era especial a cualquiera que había visto en ese lugar, les habían avisado un día antes que esa mañana no tendrían clases pero ¿Por qué?, ese dia se celebraba el aniversario de la academia youkai y lo celebrarían dando una fiesta, el pelinegro nunca se imaginó que algo así podría pasar en esa escuela pero no debía de sorprenderse, después de todo siempre pasaba algo poco común cada dia, era algo inevitable, o le pasaba algo a el o a sus compañeros o a la escuela en general. El horario ese día era fácil de recordar, en las primeras horas seguramente estarían acomodando todo ya sea adornos, sillas, comida, iluminación y sonido en el auditorio, etc. En la tarde ya comenzaría la fiesta donde todos comerían en los puestos y podría haber algún evento por parte de algún club y finalmente en la noche seria la fiesta formal donde todos vestirían con vestido o traje, aunque ya les habían dado aviso días antes para pedir su traje de gala a tiempo ya que era obligatorio que todos fueran por lo menos a la fiesta de gala.

Seth aún seguía en su cama en estado semi-dormido, ese dia no tendría la necesidad de llegar temprano, era un "dia festivo" así que también muchos de sus compañeros no estarían allá y si estuviera alguno en la escuela estaría ayudando a poner decoraciones o algo por el estilo, ese momento podía dormir hasta la tarde si lo deseaba. Dieron las 12:48 a.m. y aún seguía en la misma posición con una increíble flojera por levantarse o moverse, en su mente repasaba un plan para que akashiya moka revelara información personal y asi ya no tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo en el futuro; ya que era una fiesta no debía de faltar alcohol sin importar que fuera una escuela, siempre y sin falta uno o varios estudiantes traficaban alcohol en las fiestas y seth pensaba aprovechar eso como la trampa perfecta para moka porque estando ebrio cualquiera puede decirte lo que quiera, no tendría problemas en sacarte toda la información si estuviera en ese estado.

\- pero aun queda el problema de aquellos mocosos.- murmuro para si mismo

Era cierto, aono tsukune y kurono kurumu siempre estaban con moka en todo momento, especialmente ese chico, no pensó mucho el método para alejarlos de moka: también los emborracharía. Existían otros métodos pero no quería usar la violencia contra ellos, quería usar los métodos más…sutiles, aunque emborrachar a sus compañeros no es tan sutil.

\- hmm…pero si estoy en lo correcto un youkai borracho no causaría mucho desastre?

Ese detalle lo tenía un poco inquieto, moka en su modo humano no le traería problemas pero en su modo vampiro si, entre los seres más peligrosos estaban los vampiros y sería aún más peligroso borracho pero no quería pensar en eso, recordó que solo tsukune podía quitarle el rosario así que mantendría alejado a tsukune mientras moka estuviese ebria. Con el resto del plan era pan comido, solo debía de llevar a moka a un lugar donde estuvieran los dos solos y listo, además si kurumu se emborracha mantendría ocupado a tsukune ya que lo estaría persiguiendo hasta que lo ahogara con sus pechos, un plan con altas posibilidades de éxito.

Repaso en su mente muchas veces el plan que seguiría al pie de la letra hasta que ya sintiéndose listo dejo su cama y se vistió con su uniforme. Con paso calmado se dirigió a la escuela pero no específicamente adentro, camino hasta las canchas traseras donde esperaría un rato hasta que llegaran más estudiantes.

Se recostó sobre las gradas y miro hacia el cielo azul. Como en esa escuela tan tétrica podía respirarse un aire tan limpio? Estaba consiente que no había ningún auto o fabrica cerca pero aun sin los arboles era extraño que se respirara el mismo aire de las montañas. Preguntarse esas cosas que no lo llevaría a nada no le importaba, solo dejo su mente en blanco y cerro sus ojos.

-…

Cuanto había pasado? No se dio cuenta que ya había caído dormido otra vez, su mente le mostraba escenas de sus viejos recuerdos. Se veía a si mismo como un niño, un pequeño niño de ojos plata-azulado siendo tomado de la mano por alguien, no podía verle el rostro pero sabía que era una mujer y una muy hermosa.

\- a donde vamos nee-sama?.- le pregunto el niño a la mujer

\- te llevare con un amigo, no te preocupes.- le respondió la mujer entregándole una sonrisa de confianza

\- ah…nee-sama puede decirme que le paso a oka-san y otou-san?.- le pregunto inocentemente el niño pero la mujer no respondió

\- nee-sama?

\- tus padres volverán pronto, se paciente

\- pero porque lloraban cuando me fui contigo, y ese extraño hombre que hablaba con otou-san…

\- olvida a ese hombre, nada más hablaban sobre temas de adultos sin importancia.- el niño sabía que la mujer mentía, mentía muy mal.

\- está bien…puedo preguntar algo?

\- ya has estado preguntando desde hace rato

\- es que…quería saber si nee-sama tiene hijos, pero ciento que esa pregunta es rara.- bajo su mirada hacia el suelo

\- no es rara pero si quieres saber no hay problema

\- de verdad?.- pregunto el niño emocionado

-si, tengo una hija de un año menor que tu, su nombre es ****

\- y podre conocerla?

\- claro que si, un dia te llevare con ella y jugaran juntos

\- ¡si, viva! Gracias nee-sama

\- no tienes por qué agradecerme seth-kun, pero ella puede ser un poco brusca cuando juega

\- no importa. Ya tengo muchas ganas por conocerla.- le sonrió de manera contenta, estaba muy feliz

La escena se comenzó a volver negra hasta ser un negro total, un vacío donde ya no había color ni sonido.

Despertó con fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si un martillo lo hubiera golpeado, vio hacia el cielo y el sol que se supone que estaba detrás de el ahora estaba arriba.

\- si que tengo el sueño pesado… creo que ahora deben de ser como las 4 p.m.- se volvió a sentar y dio un pesado suspiro

\- ¿porque tenia que recordar eso ahora? Esa mujer al final nunca cumplió con su palabra…ninguna de las dos cosas.- ese recuerdo era uno de los que más le pesaban al chico y no podía olvidarlo sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara

Dejo las gradas y se fue hacia el auditorio, necesitaba hacer algo o se volvería loco según él. Al llegar observo que aun faltaban muchas cosas que poner, mesas, sillas, luces, adornos, entre otros. Le ayudo a los miembros del staf a acomodar todo hasta que dieron las 7 en punto, todo ya estaba listo y el salón parecía de aquellos salones de bodas que eran muy finos.

Se fue del auditorio en camino hacia su habitación, pronto comenzaría la fiesta formal y no quería perdérsela, mientras salía de la escuela vio a lo lejos a sus compañeros de club pero no se detuvo a saludarlos ya que pronto se toparía con ellos otra vez. Al llegar a su departamento se vistió con el esmoquin que usaría esa noche, era un simple traje negro pero en vez del tradicional moño esta era una corbata negra, estéticamente se veía mejor así.

Habían pasado cerca de 15 minutos desde que se fue y ahora estaba de regreso en el auditorio sentado en una de las muchas mesas ya decoradas con su mantel blanco y sillas negras sin olvidar el centro de mesa que era un adorno de flores.

Tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que por fin apareció uno de los tres que ya esperaba, tsukune fue el primero y vestía el mismo traje que el pelinegro solo que en vez de la corbata este si era un moño, el castaño vio a seth y se sentó junto con él.

\- cómo has estado seth-san? – tsukune abrió la conversación con un amable saludo

\- bien tsukune-san, ¿dónde están las chicas? Normalmente están contigo.- le pregunto curioso

\- aún se están arreglando, me dijeron que las esperara aquí y que después nos encontraríamos.- respondió simplemente

\- ya veo, oye tsukune-san puedo preguntarte una cosa?.- seth tenía una duda y quería aclararla ahora

\- qué es?

\- desde que comenzamos las clases he escuchado unos rumores sobre moka-san y tú – dijo con voz seria – ¿es verdad que ustedes dos están saliendo?

\- n-no nada de eso!.- respondió el chico con la cara roja

\- hmm, solo quería aclarar esa duda pero veo que dices la verdad

\- este, seth-san porque me preguntaste eso?

\- solo era una duda no piensas mal, aunque si me gustaría advertirte de una cosa.- seth estaba sonriendo internamente por lo que le diría, el hecho que fuera sincero con el le daba ventaja

\- me estas amenazando seth-san?

\- no es una amenaza, es solo una pequeña información que escuche por allí – se detuvo un momento antes de hablar – ten cuidado cuando estés con moka-san.

El castaño abrió sus ojos pero no entendió del todo lo que el pelinegro quería decir

\- ya sabes que los chicos de la escuela son unos idiotas y no miden lo que hacen, como por ejemplo gin-sampai, ya que estas todo el tiempo con moka-san algunos chicos te detestan por tener la suerte de estar con ella y creo que será peor ya que kurumu-san también está contigo.- termino de decir esas palabras para ver la expresión del castaño, estaba algo asustado

\- escuche que un grupo de fans de moka-san y kurumu-san planean quitarte del camino por eso te estoy informando antes que ellos hagan algo, ellos no pueden hacerme nada porque puedo defenderme solo pero no sé si ese sea tu mismo caso.- seth se reía por dentro al ver la tonta expresión de tsukune, se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande – Se que pudiste derrotar a saizou pero no creo que sea suficiente como para asustar a esos tipos, no se qué tan lejos puedan llegar.

\- porque me dices todo eso

\- eres mi amigo y si se meten con cualquiera de mis amigos también se meten conmigo - pronunciar la palabra amigo le daba cierto malestar en su pecho – además creo que sería mejor que lo supieras antes que sea demasiado tarde no crees? – sonrió de manera amable para que no dudara de su palabra y funciono

\- esto está saliendo mejor de lo esperado, darle información falsa y hacer que se ponga tenso, aunque no quería usar esa estrategia aun pero es mejor usarla en este momento cuando no están esas dos y hacer que el efecto de mi mentira de frutos en un rato mas.- pensó para si mismo mientras veía que tsukune se tragaba todo lo dicho, estaba confiando en el sin dudarlo.

\- pero me gustaría que no le dijeras nada a las chicas, si están todo el tiempo preocupándose no podrán disfrutar de la fiesta, debes prometerlo.- estiro su mano para hacer que cumpliera

\- está bien, lo prometo.- estiro su mano cerrando la promesa, la fase uno del plan estaba completa.

Sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta las dos chicas que esperaban estaban detrás de ellos viéndolos

\- ¿qué están haciendo? Acaso ustedes son…- kurumu fue interrumpida abruptamente

\- ¡no lo somos!.- respondieron rápidamente los chicos

\- no te preocupes tsukune, aunque tengas otras preferencias te seguiré amando tal y como eres.- respondió kurumu levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación

\- ¿no escuchaste lo que dijimos verdad? – respondió seth con un toque de sarcasmo

\- no aguantas nada seth-kun pero antes necesitamos sus opiniones ¿Qué tal nos vemos asi?

Los chicos dejando de lado su discusión mantuvieron sus ojos sobre aquellas dos jóvenes. El vestido de kurumu era un vestido azul índigo de tubo casi al ras de las rodillas con un bonito cuello asimétrico que cubría solo su hombro izquierdo y el de moka era un vestido de noche de piso sin tirantes color rojo oscuro, ambas chicas lucían hermosas, tanto que seth no pudo apartar su vista de moka por un rato aunque el tenía otras razones.

\- ese vestido…es el mismo con el que soñé hace tiempo…aunque era la otra moka quien lo usaba.- pensó internamente intentando volver del trance en el que estaba.

\- ¿y bien? ¿Cómo nos vemos? – volvió a preguntar kurumu mirando fijamente a los chicos

\- emm se ven lindas.- respondió seth con lo primero que se vino a la mente sin pensar lo que decía

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron y fue cuando seth se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, miro hacia tsukune y su mente aún seguía perdida en algún lugar sin decir nada

\- pero que dices seth-kun, aunque me digas eso mi corazón le pertenece a tsukune.- aunque seth sabía que eso lo decía como de broma le molestaba un poco que dijera eso

\- oye tsukune-san di algo.- seth intentaba regresarlo a la tierra hasta que por fin reacciono

\- ah si, las dos se ven hermosas.- aunque lo dijo con voz sincera aun estaba un poco ido

\- gracias tsukune.- agradeció moka sonrojada y kurumu no hiso otra cosa mas que abrazarlo y poner la cabeza del chico en su escote.

\- parece que el chico no es el único con la cabeza en las nubes.- menciono internamente mientras veía a moka.

Los 4 ya en la mesa hablaron sobre algunas cosas tribales aunque moka participaba muy poco, era algo muy raro en ella ya que siempre estaba con la energía al tope.

\- moka-san que sucede? – pregunto tsukune a que se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de moka

\- no es nada tsukune, estoy bien solo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a este tipo de fiestas.- sus palabras convencieron a la peliazul y al castaño pero no a seth, el vio a través de su mentira

\- disculpen, ahora regreso.- se levantó de su asiento y dio unos pasos hacia atrás

\- a dónde vas seth-kun? – pregunto moka

\- iré a traer algunas bebidas para todos, no tardo.- se retiró del lugar y se fue lejos de la vista de sus compañeros

\- será mejor que me apresure con esto ahora que están con la guardia baja…en qué demonios estará pensando moka como para tenerla así de perdida, como sea, después lo averiguare.- menciono seth para sí mismo mientras buscaba la barra de bebidas

Se tardó un poco para encontrarla pero por fin lo había conseguido, el barman era un estudiante posiblemente de tercero que vestía con un chaleco blanco con un moño negro.

\- disculpa, tu eres el que prepara las bebidas cierto?

\- si, que vas a pedir

\- necesito 3 vasos de Té helado de Long Island

\- oye chico, no sirvo alcohol, pide otra cosa

\- enserio, pues – saco un billete de 5 mil yens y lo puso en la barra – pensaba pagarte bien si me dabas mi orden

La mirada del barman cambio a una sonrisa codiciosa al ver el billete

\- claro, ya salen 3 Tés helados de Long Island

El barman comenzó a preparar la bebida y al terminar de verdad perecían té en vez de una bebida alcohólica

\- dame también un té negro frio

Seth al irse con las 4 bebidas ya tenía casi la mitad de la fase dos completa ahora solo faltaba que las victimas lo tomaran y esperar un rato para que el alcohol hiciera efectos en sus cuerpos aunque claro, el único que se salvaría seria el que tomara el té negro o sea seth.

\- el reloj marca las 8:07, el baile debería comenzar en 43 minutos, aún tengo tiempo.- dejo de ver su reloj de pulsera y se fue directamente con sus tres victimas

\- ya regrese chicos, traje sus bebidas.- repartió los vasos a cada uno y seth se quedó con el té negro

\- seth-san, que bebida es esta? – pregunto tsukune

\- es té de limón con refresco de cola, es lo mejor cuando estas en una fiesta.- respondió mientras le daba un trago a su bebida y los demás siguieron su ejemplo

\- tienes razón, sabe bien.- respondió moka

\- sabe muy rico.- comento tsukune

\- nunca lo había probado pero me gusta.- completo kurumu dejando su vaso casi a la mitad

\- esto va de mejor a mejor, esa cosa es fuerte y un vaso debería bastar.- mientras pensaba ese tipo de cosas un extraño veía hacia donde estaba él y sus compañeros

\- muy pronto…muy pronto daré inicio a mi plan, espera por mi moka-san

Los 43 minutos habían pasado y ahora el evento principal daba inicio, el director ordeno apagar las luces y el lugar era iluminado solo por las luces del escenario, el director subió al escenario con un micrófono en la mano

\- buenas noches a todos, estudiantes de la academia youkai, esta es una noche especial porque celebramos los 432 años desde que de fundo, como ya sabrán…- el directos siguió hablando sobre la escuela, su importancia y otras cosas más referentes a lo que los estudiantes querían en su futuro

\- ahora sin más preámbulos, el vals dará comienzo ahora.- el director bajo del escenario y los violonchelistas que estaban detrás de él comenzaron a tocar, era una melodía lenta y relajante.

\- tsukune vamos a bailar.- le pudio kurumu pero tsukune se negó

\- perdona kurumu-chan pero no se bailar.- le dio esa pobre excusa pero kurumu no se dejaría vencer

Después de insistir y que moka también le diera permiso ambos jóvenes se fueron a bailar dejando a moka y seth solos

\- moka-san, porque esta asi, estas…extraña.- le comento seth

\- no es nada seth-kun es que solo no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de fiestas y tampoco me gusta bailar mucho que digamos.- dijo moka con una sonrisa pero no suficiente como para convencer al pelinegro

\- es mentira

Moka abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa

\- si fuera verdad lo que dices entonces no hubieras puesto esa mirada cuando kurumu-san se llevó a tsukune-san

\- como lo…

\- es fácil para mi descubrir cuando alguien miente y cuando dicen la verdad porque ya estoy acostumbrado. Dime la verdad moka-san ¿Qué sucede?

Moka aparto su vista del chico, la había descubierto sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y ya no tenía con que esconderse

\- estar en este tipo de fiestas me trae recuerdos no muy agradables.- dijo moka sin mirar a seth

\- pero fue hace mucho tiempo no? Lo que está en el pasado ya no debe de importar

\- eso lo sé pero aun así no puedo evitar recordar eso

\- no se qué fue lo que te paso pero intenta disfrutar la fiesta, si estas así toda la noche puede que tsukune-san y kurumu-san te descubran, no te preocupes de nada mas…perdona, no soy muy bueno con las palabras.- se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo, su vocabulario ya se había acabado y no sabía que mas decir

\- eso lo puedo notar jeje.- moka se rio un poco divertidamente

\- entonces…?

\- está bien, seguiré tu consejo

\- a decir verdad no fue consejo solo fue una sugerencia de mi parte

\- pero tienes razón, debería dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarme con lo que está frente a mi.- finalizo esas palabras viendo hacia donde estaba tsukune y kurumu bailando

\- ah moka-san, puedo pedirte un favor?

\- dime

\- no se cómo debería decir esto pero…te gustaría bailar conmigo?.- con un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo pronuncio aquellas palabras que hasta inconscientemente creía que era incorrecto pedirle tal cosa

\- claro

Seth no se esperó esa respuesta, creía que lo rechazaría o algo parecido

\- ¿si? ¿Enserio?

\- si enserio, quiero bailar contigo o ya no quieres?.- seth no captaba o más bien no quería captar las palabras de la pelirosada, le parecía irreal, casi se lamentaba por emborracharla

\- uh entonces, vamos!.- ya el pelinegro se decidió a sacar a la chica a la pista de baile y de repente un pensamiento fugas atravesó su mente

\- tal vez use esto para darle celos al chico

\- dijiste algo seth-kun?

\- no fue nada, no te preocupes.- tomo la mano de la chica y la llevo hasta el centro de la pista.

Cuando seth reacciono por lo que le había pedido ya era demasiado tarde como para echarse para atrás, olvido el pequeño detalle del vals y como se bailaba, no era porque no supiera sino por la posición que deberían de estar cuando bailaran.

Moka comenzó a adoptar la posición en la que bailarían pero seth aún estaba quieto sin moverse ni un poco, moka tomo la mano izquierda se seth y la puso en su cintura y al hacerlo el chico se sonrojo mucho, después tomo la mano derecha y la puso en su hombro izquierdo, cuando el chico ya estaba en posición moka puso sus manos en el cuello del chico quedando ambos muy cerca

\- ah, esto….- el pelinegro estaba demasiado apenado como para hablar o decir algo coherente. Para el chico era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una mujer y claro que estaría avergonzado

\- seth-kun sabes bailar?

\- eh si, un poco por lo que he aprendido

\- entonces vamos

Ambos comenzaron a bailar aunque cada uno tenía un paso diferente, seth comenzaba a adaptarse al ritmo de moka y después de unos pasos lo logro, intentaba mantener su vista en otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de moka

\- seth-kun, para bailar debes de ver hacia tu pareja y no hacia sus pies

\- es que…está bien.- trago saliva antes de poder alzar su mirada, al verla a los ojos su sonrojo fue mayor, nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan…inocentes, sin ningún brillo de maldad.

Se olvidó de la música, de las otras parejas que bailaban cerca de ellos y solo se concentró en esos ojos verdes, aquellos ojos que no podía dejar de ver y se le hacían tan familiares, como si ya los hubiera visto hace mucho tiempo pero no los recordaba. La canción ya había terminado y ambos se habían soltado.

\- gracias por bailar conmigo moka-san.- agradeció el joven por darle esa pequeña experiencia.

\- no me tienes que agradecer seth-kun, lo hice con gusto.- ambos chicos se sonrieron mutuamente pero de repente sintió detrás de el una muy fuerte esencia maligna

\- creo que ahora los demás me tendrán rencor un tiempo.- se dijo seth respondiéndose el por qué sentía eso, muchos hombres que lo veían eran la fuente de esa energía

\- moka-san vamos con tu enamorado, creo que debe estar esperándote.- le respondió seth juguetonamente haciendo que moka se sonrojara

\- no es mi enamorado!. – respondió aun con la cara roja

\- oh mira, creo que ya no tendremos que buscarlo.- le señalo a moka a unos jóvenes que se acercaban a donde estaban, se trataba de kurumu y tsukune

\- ah, creo que si hubiese bailado con la otra moka me hubiera puesto aún más nervioso.- pensó ese detalle el pelinegro pero al final no le dio tanta importancia

\- ¡Tsukune! ¡Kurumu-chan! – moka se dirigió hacia ambos jóvenes pero fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido proveniente del escenario

Una pantalla de humo apareció y los músicos que estaban en el escenario desaparecieron dejando en su lugar a un tipo alto de cabello castaño corto con un esmoquin gris y a otro más pero este era gordito con su cabello en puntas, el primero levanto el micrófono que tenía en su mano y dijo con voz fuerte.

\- ¡moka-sama! ¡kurumu-sama! Desde ahora ustedes les pertenecen al club de fans de mokyuu y kurumu, la alianza del amor! – lo dijo con voz tan seria que todos los estudiantes presentes no hicieron ruido alguno hasta que seth destruyo el silencio

\- eso es lo más patético que he escuchado en toda mi vida, ahora si no es de mucha molestia podrían dejar que la celebración continúe? No tengo ganas de seguir viendo a dos fracasados alborotadores.- escupió aquellas palabras ganando el enojo de los dos chicos del club de fans

\- maldito… tu ryusaki seth y tu aono tsukune son nuestros mayores enemigos, los acabaremos aquí y ahora.- señalaron a los nombrados pero no consiguieron ninguna reacción de parte de seth

\- pero porque? Que les han hecho?.- pregunto confundida moka

\- ellos son los que están más cerca de moka-sama y kurumu-sama y eso nos pone muy celosos y molestos, por eso los eliminaremos y ustedes tendrán que estar con nosotros para siempre

\- como si fuéramos a permitir eso! – reclamo kurumu enojada

El chico gordito ataco primero transformándose en un monstruo extraño, era como una masa viscosa rosada sin cara, fue directamente por kurumu. La peliazul comenzó a atacarlo con puñetazos pero estos no tenían efecto alguno

\- maldito gordo pervertido! – kurumu ataco nuevamente al youkai pero su ataque fue detenido por la misma criatura succionando su brazo

\- eres tan linda, kurumu-sama

\- suéltame!

Casi al mismo tiempo que ataco el chico gordito el otro chico alto fue directamente con moka y se transformó en un raro paraguas con un ojo, comenzó a atacar a moka con una salpicadura de agua

\- moka-sama, yo siempre seré tu paraguas del amor

\- no es necesario…- moka intentaba cubrirse del ataque de agua pero no lo lograba muy bien

Seth hervía de ira, no solo estaban atacando a sus compañeras sino que también habían arruinaron la única fiesta a la que había ido en toda su vida, inmediatamente iba a atacar al tipo más cercano pero de repente alguien lo ataco por la espalda, apenas pudo esquivarlo sin salir herido. Los que habían atacado a seth eran dos chicos con una banda de colores en su cabeza, recordó que hace tiempo se había enfrentado a ellos

\- ¡¿otra vez ustedes?! Cuando aprenderán a mantenerse alejados de mi, par de inútiles – les dijo desafiante dándoles una sonrisa arrogante

\- nos vengaremos por lo que nos hiciste la otra vez, las cosas no se quedaran asi.- respondió uno de los chicos poniéndose en posición de defensa

\- tu nos humillaste y ahora es nuestro turno – menciono el otro también imitando la postura de su compañero

\- joder, espero que tsukune ayude a las chicas, encargarme de estos me tomara un tiempo – se dijo mentalmente viendo a los jóvenes de las bandas frente suyo – además, quien hubiera dicho que mi mentira resulto ser una verdad, enserio, si hay un dios que me ve seguramente se estaría burlando de mi – completo su dialogo en su mente y adopto una postura de combate ofensiva

Muchos de los estudiantes que no tenían nada que ver se fueron corriendo cuando presenciaron las peleas que estaban haciendo en la pista de baile, después de unos segundos todo el salón ya estaba vacío y solo estaban los involucrados en las peleas

\- desde que nos derrotaste hemos estado entrenando día y noche para que este momento llegara, ¡ya no somos los debiluchos que enfrentaste hace tiempo! – el primer chico cambio de postura y ahora comenzaba a atacar con puñetazos hacia la cara de seth, este los esquivaba sin esfuerzo y con una de sus manos detuvo el puño de su oponente

\- hablas mucho y peleas poco, para mi aun sigues siendo el mismo gusano con el que me enfrente – las palabras para provocar a su adversario dieron efecto pero no espero el ataque del otro chico, uso a su compañero como señuelo y ahora seth recibía un golpe directo en el estómago mandándolo unos metros hacia atrás, fue un golpe muy potente

\- te dije que nos preparamos para este momento y parece que encontramos tu punto ciego. – respondió el chico que lo golpeo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Tsukune veía la pelea de seth, moka y kurumu, sabía que no podía detener la pelea de seth pero si la de moka y kurumu, pensaba las palabras para detenerlos pero apenas si pudo formar un buen contraataque

\- ¡ustedes! Se hacen llamar fans y les hacen esto a unas chicas! Son una vergüenza – ese ataque verbal fue bastante efectivo, los dos que atacaban a las chicas de detuvieron y voltearon hacia el castaño

\- vergüenza… eres tu un peor monstruos que nosotros.- respondió el gordito

\- pero que dices

\- oh es cierto, casi había olvidado que eres tú al que debemos vencer! – respondió el chico paraguas y ambos comenzaron a ir tras tsukune, el joven recibía los ataques de sus agresores pero no se daba por vencido

\- ¡tsukune! – ambas chicas exclamaron y fueron a socorrer al chico que se encontraba en el suelo con varios golpes en la cara

\- maldición, si no me apresuro ese chico morirá, si quiero derrotar a estos dos idiotas debo pelear enserio y dejarme de juegos.- gruño dentro de su mente y se dejó de juegos.

La nueva postura que seth adoptaba era diferente a la que había hecho anteriormente, su pierna derecha estaba adelantada con la rodilla flexionada y la otra estaba atrás manteniéndose recta, su brazo izquierdo se mantenía al costado mientras que la derecha la mantenía levantada a la altura de su barbilla con el brazo un poco ladeado a la izquierda, una extraña técnica que dejo a sus contrincantes confundidos.

\- y ahora que demonios tienes? Oh ya se, se te acabaron las ideas y ahora te vas a la defensiva y pensar que un bastardo como tú nos venció me enfurece – dijo uno de los jóvenes y fue a atacar directamente a seth otra vez con su puño en alto – muere, muere!

El chico había saltado enfrente de seth apunto de golpearlo, su otro compañero vio algo extraño en seth, este estaba sonriendo, pero cuando su compañero se dio cuenta de esa sonrisa era muy tarde. El ataque fue detenido por el brazo derecho de seth y el izquierdo ya convertido en puño lo golpeo tan fuerte que una onda de choque apareció exactamente cuando el joven de la banda fue golpeado en el estómago mandándolo varios metros atrás hasta chocar con la pared, su compañero estaba molesto y no pensó cuando ataco a seth, el pelinegro espero el momento exacto cuando el chico estaba muy cerca de el, giro su cuerpo y con su pierna izquierda le dio una patada frontal con la misma fuerza que el puñetazo que le dio al otro joven dejando a ambos inconscientes y con un hilo de sangre en sus bocas.

Tsukune seguía peleando intentando defender a las chicas, cada vez que caía al suelo se volvía a levantar con esa increíble voluntad

\- tsukune ya basta.- dijo moka con la voz preocupada

\- no, debo de protegerlas a ambas

\- es imposible

\- aunque sea imposible daré mi mejor esfuerzo.- las palabras de tsukune eran increíbles, aunque el sabía que no podía derrotar a los locos fans seguía sacudiéndose el polvo y continuaba de pie defendiendo a sus amigos. En una de las tambaleadas de tsukune no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se sujetó de lo primero que sus manos agarraron y desgraciadamente (o afortunadamente) agarro el rosario de moka quitándoselo

\- ¡reverendo idiota! – esas palabras que se quedaron en la garganta de seth al ver que moka se había desprendió del rosario y otra moka despertaba

Una vez más aquella sensación de peligro lo invadía, aun no lograba entender porque se sentía así cada vez que aquella chica de ojos escarlata aparecía, era la única o lo único que lo hacía estremecerse así, un misterio que esa noche no resolvería. La vampiresa apareciendo con esa sonrisa orgullosa miro directamente a los fanáticos que temblaban ante la presencia de esta moka, era demasiado su poder que no lo soportaban y por ello temblaban.

\- increíble, esta moka es más hermosa que la otra – menciono el paraguas a su amigo – oye te gustaría venir con nosotros, te aseguro que nos divertiremos.- le sugirió a moka pero ella se negó

\- no salgo con fanáticos pervertidos – aunque simples sus palabras tuvieron un efecto devastador en sus oponentes – además, con lo que han hecho a mis amigos es suficiente como para tenerlos como mis enemigos

Ambos fans se quedaron con la cabeza agachada sin decir nada pero uno de ellos comenzó a hacer cierto ruido, era una risa reprimida pero no la reprimió por mucho y se convirtió en una risa sonora y después su compañero lo siguió

\- oigan que es tan gracioso? – dijo kurumu con una voz que representaba molestia

\- nos reímos porque ustedes pronto estarán acabados, creo que ya debe ser hora para que haga efecto el veneno

Apenas termino de decir esas palabras y la visión de seth comenzó a hacerse borrosa, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin detenerse, su respiración se hacía entrecortada y con mucho esfuerzo podía mantenerse de pie, todo lo que sentía sus compañeros también comenzaron a sentirlo unos momentos después

\- qu-que nos hiciste.- pregunto moka débilmente

\- lo que ustedes experimentan ahora son los efectos de un veneno que mi compañero y yo creamos, no los matara pero los dejara paralizados un rato, lo suficiente como para llevarnos a moka-sama y kurumu-sama lejos de aquí

\- pero primero debemos deshacernos de esas dos basuras.- menciono el chico gordito refiriéndose a seth y tsukune

\- c-como nos envenenaron.- pregunto tsukune arrodillado con una mano sobre el suelo

\- mezclamos todo el veneno en todas las comidas y bebidas, solo con un pequeño sorbo era suficiente

\- metiste en esto a los demás estudiantes? – pregunto a duras penas seth

\- si y que, ellos deben de estar igual que ustedes en este momento y no nos interesa lo que les pueda pasar.- respondió el chico paraguas sin remordimiento

\- e-eres un…- no pudo completar la frase por un intenso dolor en su garganta

\- ahora nos encargaremos de ustedes…ryusaki será el primero.- ambos youkais se dirigieron hacia donde estaba seth, el paraguas tomo una de las sillas metálicas y la arrastro, cuando ambos youkais estuvieron enfrente del pelinegro comenzaron a golpearlo.

El chico gordito golpeaba su abdomen y pecho repetidas veces pero seth no caía al suelo, cuando este lo dejo de golpear su otro compañero tomo la silla que había recogido y comenzó a golpearlo, uno de esos golpes alcanzo la cabeza e hizo que cayera al suelo, después comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente en la espalda hasta que seth dejo de moverse, sus compañeros no hacían nada más que ver con horror como masacraban a su amigo

\- ¡basta, deténganse! – grito kurumu con lágrimas en los ojos pero fue ignorada por los agresores

\- son unos cobardes…recurriendo a métodos tan bajos…- dijo moka con una mirada de odio profunda

\- no se preocupen chicas, nosotros no golpeamos mujeres pero haremos otro tipo de cosas con ustedes.- dejaron la sangrienta silla y se fueron lentamente hacía con moka, la mirada de los sujetos cambio a una parecida a la de saizou, esa asquerosa mirada de perversión.

Moka sin poder moverse no podía hacer nada para defenderse, esta era una batalla que no podía ganar, tsukune veía con horror la mirada de los agresores, tenía un presentimiento de lo que le harían a su querida moka y no podía hacer nada por su actual condición. Los sujetos no alcanzaron siquiera a tocar un cabello de moka cuando escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon y quedaron asombrados

\- pero que….

\- imposible, es imposible…

El cuerpo de seth comenzó a ponerse de pie con dificultad, aun con posibles fracturas de hueso pudo levantarse del suelo

\- uhg…ustedes…- los que presenciaban ese momento no tenían palabras, después de recibir semejante paliza donde cualquiera pudo haber quedado inconsciente y seriamente herido el pelinegro se mantenía consiente y de pie

\- si ustedes…tocan a uno de mis amigos…los asesinare.- la última palabra que pronuncio lo decía como si de verdad fuera a matarlos sin piedad, los dos youkais chillaron inconscientemente por el gran miedo que sentían

Al ver el rostro de seth notaron que ya no tenía esa expresión relajada que de costumbre, había cambiado a una expresión distante y vacía, sus ojos se habían opacado y ya no tenían el brillo que los ojos deberían tener, de su boca salía un camino de sangre que seguía brotando hasta escurrir por su cuello, moka noto que algo no estaba bien con el chico, tenía un aura diferente a la que había sentido antes, era el aura de un verdadero asesino.

\- maldito, como puedes seguir de pie, muérete de una jodida vez! – el paraguas volvo a ir contra seth

Seth no se inmuto cuando su oponente estaba a punto de atacarlo, no adopto ninguna postura de combate solo se quedó viendo como el youkai estaba a centímetros de golpearlo. De un segundo a otro seth había desaparecido de la vista de todos sin notarlo

\- donde esta

Los compañeros de seth estaban muy asombrados por lo que sus ojos veían, no había palabras para describir como se sentían en esos momentos

\- que le pasa a seth-kun, está actuando muy raro – dijo kurumu a sus amigos

\- ese no es el seth que conocemos, parece más como si alguien lo estuviera controlando.- dijo moka con voz seria

\- eso no…- kurumu estaba sin palabras

\- pero…regresara a la normalidad verdad moka-san? – pregunto tsukune con la misma preocupación que sus amigos

\- no lo se

Los fanáticos estaban buscando a seth pero este no aparecía, comenzaban a perder la cordura y paciencia que apenas tenían

\- donde…donde mierda esta! – grito con terror el gordito

Sin que nadie lo notara justo encima de ellos había unos ojos que los miraban profundamente, como si se hubieran convertido en cazador y presa. Seth espero el momento adecuado para abalanzarse sobre ellos, los primeros en notarlo fueron los amigos de seth, lo único que pudieron ver fue como algo de color negro cayo desde el techo hacia los fanáticos mandándolos al suelo, cuando seth cayo del techo se levantó una capa de polvo y no se pudo ver que es lo que pasaba dentro del manto de polvo.

Cuando la capa de polvo desapareció vieron como seth estaba encima de los fanáticos tomándolos del cuello con sus manos, ambos atacantes estaban inmovilizados por seth y por el miedo que sentían, sabían que no tenían como escapar de el.

\- su-suéltame! – la garganta del chico gordito estaba siendo aplastada por la poderosa mano de seth impidiéndole hablar con claridad

\- e-eres un monstruo – el chico paraguas estaba en la misma situación que su amigo

\- seth-san déjalos, es suficiente.- le pidió tsukune a su amigo pero el pelinegro no obedeció, en cambio solo obtuvo una mirada del chico

\- ellos…deben pagar…- seth aun en trance dio esa simple respuesta

\- a que te refi…- kurumu no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta cuando los tres jóvenes habían desaparecido de la vista de todos, el auditorio había quedado en un frio silencio y solo como habitantes quedaban moka, kurumu y tsukune.

Seth se había llevado lejos a los fanáticos, un lugar lo suficientemente lejano como para no interrumpirlo. Se encontraban en la misma cueva donde anteriormente seth había ido para liberar el exceso de poder del sello, estaban justamente afuera de la cueva y seth aun tenía en sus manos los cuellos de los dos fanáticos, levantándolos con una increíble facilidad del suelo.

\- d-donde estamos.- pregunto aterrorizado el chico paraguas pero no obtuvo respuesta de seth

\- qu-que nos harás.- pregunto el otro chico pero esta vez si tuvo respuesta

\- que...hare…- los ojos de seth seguían vacíos y parecía un robot con respuestas predeterminadas

Seth exhalo fuertemente y sus dientes comenzaban a crecer lentamente, sus víctimas veían con horror el posible futuro que tendrían. Sus dientes terminaron de crecer y tenían la forma de filosos dientes pertenecientes a alguna bestia, eran lo suficientemente grandes como para arrancar un pedazo de carne sin dificultad.

\- no...¡No! – los youkais gritaban y pataleaban intentando huir pero era completamente inútil, las lágrimas salían de los ojos de ambos fanáticos, desesperados rogaron por sus vidas

\- perdónanos por favor

\- dios, ayúdanos

\- ¡no nos mates! – ambos gritaron al unísono intentando evitar el trágico destino que les esperaba

Seth había acercado sus filosos dientes en el omoplato derecho del chico paraguas pero se detuvo en seco a pocos milímetros de su piel, en la caótica mente del pelinegro aparecieron los rostros de sus compañeros de club: kurumu, tsukune, moka e incluso gin-sempai, todos ellos aparecían en su mente con rostros sonrientes mirándolo.

Alejo sus filosos dientes del youkai y les dijo a ambos

\- si regresan…les espera un destino…peor que la muerte.- seguía hablando con esa voz sin expresión o sentimiento alguno

\- largo…de mi vista.- lanzo a ambos hacia atrás de el, los dos jóvenes se levantaron del suelo y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron lejos de el.

Seth levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo mirando hacia la menguante luna con los mismos ojos vacíos, siguió viéndola hasta que fue tapada por las nubes, volvió a bajar su cabeza mirando hacia enfrente y entro a la cueva a paso calmado.

* * *

Dragonite24: la verdad es que este cap lo quería subir mas o menos en navidad pero como no tenia inspiración además de tiempo apenas lo estoy subiendo

Yuki: no puedo decir que esta vez drago esta mintiendo, esa es la verdad y aunque se saltó algunos detalles con respecto al alcohol en navidad y año nuevo…

Dragonite24: beber licor de café y sidra no cuenta! Necesitaba relajarme aunque sea un poco no crees?

Yuki: bueno si pero acabarte la botella tu solo no es demasiado?

Dragonite24: nadie se alcoholiza con solo beber eso

Yuki: tal vez… para no perder mas tiempo pasaremos a respuestas a comentarios:

Para Alex601: que es realmente seth…no podemos contestar eso aun porque sería mucho spoiler, se paciente porque en los próximos capítulos se revelara su verdadera forma. Tsukune es pervertido? Y la respuesta es un poco, tiene su lado pervertido pero no lo hace intencionalmente, pasa en el anime y manga. Ya no habrá necesidad de que moka se transforme? Pues aun lo estamos pensando ya que es necesario que moka se siga transformando para debilitar su sello y eso, moka no sabía que seth era la criatura solo menciona que ambos se miraron. Tu recomendación de un cross con rosario y otro anime mas de vampiros…suena interesante, lo tendré en cuenta. De hecho tengo un guion para un nuevo fic de rosario aunque no es un croos, es más un AU, si quieres puedo subirlo aunque primero sería un capitulo piloto para ver que tal.

Dragonite24: en el próximo capítulo de rosario + vampire: un nuevo integrante se unirá al harem, más cosas locas y peleas que no duraran mas de 60 segundos les esperan a nuestros protagonistas, ¿que será de ellos? ¿Cómo afrontaran esas situaciones? Eso y mucho mas en este fic con poco presupuesto llamado a la luz de la luna!

Yuki: porque demonios dijiste eso? Y además no seria mejor no dar avances de lo que pasara si aun no lo escribes

Dragonite24: necesitamos que la audiencia se enganche con la trama y no tuve mas ideas que esa

Yuki: de verdad temo lo que pueda pasar con esta historia…

Dragonite24: calma calma, se lo que hago

Yuki: tengo una pregunta… ¡¿cuándo demonios subirás el cap de k-on maldito infeliz?!

Dragonite24: también lo quería subir en navidad pero no pude

Yuki: ¡con un demonio!

Dragonite24: bueno perdón, me despido con este último mensaje: si tienes una personalidad llamada yuki intenta ignorarla o enciérrala en el sótano

Yuki: menudo recabron que eres drago

Dragonite24: jaja gracias por leer y hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

Rosario + vampire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Ikeda Akihisa, este fic estará basado mayormente en el manga. Creado sin fines de lucro con la intención de entretener a la audiencia.

* * *

Capítulo 6 despertar

El mundo daba vueltas a la perspectiva de cierto chico pelinegro, que ahora desaparecido en algún lugar soñaba con su pasada niñez…o no.

Un pequeño Seth estaba jugando en un jardín de lo más hermoso. Flores de todo tipo, tamaño y color rodeaban al chico en el jardín más exótico jamás antes visto por él, el agradable aroma a jazmines, rosas, lavandas y azahares se mezclaba en el aire dando como resultado el aroma más dulce que haya olido en su vida. El sol en su punto más alto y el cielo despejado de cualquier nube era suficiente como para que ese escenario fuera casi visto como un pequeño jardín del eden con la pequeña falta de animales.

Pero la tranquilidad que ofrecía ese lugar se acabó rápidamente cuando una pequeña niña tomo a seth de la espalda y lo derribo al suelo dejándole un chichón en la cabeza.

\- auch, dolió mucho.- el pequeño niño se quejó ante la niña

\- es tu culpa por no estar atento a tu alrededor.- se defendió la pequeña cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿no puedes ser un poco más suave conmigo? - pidió el chico aun en el suelo

\- ¿suave? Te daré tu suave

La pequeña niña se sentó en la espalda de seth y tomo sus piernas haciendo la Boston crab perfectamente que haría parecer a un profesional en esa técnica un aprendiz en su comparación.

\- ¡duele duele! – el chico quejándose por el intenso dolor que sentía le pedía a la chica que parara pero su suplica fue ignorada

\- intenta liberarte se esto.- le dijo al chico que estaba bajo de ella

\- ¿¡cómo lo voy a hacer si estas encima de mí!? – le grito por el intenso dolor recorriendo su cuerpo

\- tsk que débil eres.- la chica soltó al joven que respiraba agitadamente en el suelo

\- …mis piernas….- el agonizante chico intentaba reponerse del ataque de la chica

\- ¡no te quejes! ¿Eres un hombre no? Entonces no debes quejarte

\- ¿solo porque soy un hombre no puedo quejarme? Pues te digo que nosotros también podemos sentir dolor y quejarnos

\- pues te quejas demasiado.- la niña se sentó junto a el con una mirada seria sin decir mas

\- hmm ¿porque te sientas junto a mi? – pregunto el pequeño seth

\- ¿no puedo?

\- eh, no es que…- el chico no sabía que decirle

\- ya que no sabes que responder hare esto.- la niña se acostó en el pasto y dejo su cabeza en la espalda del chico usándola como almohada

\- y ahora ¿porque me usas como tu almohada?

\- porque quiero y porque soy más fuerte que tu, el fuerte oprime al débil

\- eso crees

\- si no es verdad entonces intenta vencerme derribándome

\- hmm….no puedo

\- puedo saber porque no?

\- porque jamás haría algo que te lastimara

La chica estaba sonrojada por la respuesta repentina de su amigo pero como el estaba boca abajo no la veía

\- eso no cambia nada, seguiré tratándote asi si no me vences

\- bueno…supongo que puedo acostumbrarme a ser una almohada por el resto de mi vida

\- no solo mi almohada también mi sirviente

\- ahhh eso es mucho trabajo.

Ambos chicos rieron y se quedaron en esa posición por un largo rato, bajo el cálido sol de ese día.

Todo volvió a hacerse obscuro, los niños y el jardín se perdieron en ese mar de obscuridad y desaparecieron por completo. El dueño de aquel sueño comenzó a despertar de su letargo con las memorias borrosas

\- ugh…que…- con la cabeza dando vueltas abrió sus ojos perezosamente

\- donde…estoy.- pregunto al aire aun con la mente perdida

\- que…estaba…- seth intentaba recordar algo de lo que paso pero no lo logro

\- que fue….lo que soñé? Era…importante? – tampoco podía recordar su ultimo sueño, su mente estaba hecha un lio total, no podía mantener algún pensamiento fijo

Intento levantarse del frio suelo pero al hacerlo su cuerpo temblaba, por poco perdía el equilibrio pero pudo ponerse de pie. Miro hacia el cielo que ahora era el techo de algún lugar. Comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos normales.

Se encontraba en un lugar totalmente obscuro, frio y húmedo, el suelo era piedra sólida y habían algunas estalagmitas colgando del techo.

\- oh ya se dónde estoy.- se sentía estúpido por no darse cuenta en el primer momento.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar con más luz de la cueva hasta que por fin pudo salir de aquel frio lugar, la luz del sol golpeo directamente su cara cegándolo por un momento.

\- agh estúpido sol…- enfadándose de la nada ajusto sus ojos hacia aquel nuevo panorama lleno de luz

Lo primero que hiso al salir de la cueva era ver donde estaba, después de eso intento calcular que hora era en ese momento haciendo un pequeño reloj solar en su mente

\- hmm son alrededor de la una de la tarde… ¡mierda, ya es tarde! – corrió con lo que sus piernas le daban hacia la escuela.

En el transcurso del camino se dio cuenta de su muy mal aspecto, sobre todo en su ropa

\- esto no puede ser peor, no solo está lleno de sangre seca el traje que rente sino que también está roto! Mi economía no es mucha y tengo que pagarlo…- lamentándose por su próxima quiebra económica siguió corriendo hacia los dormitorios y de allí a su escuela.

Después de llegar, darse un baño de un minuto y arreglarse tomo inmediatamente sus cosas y realizo otra carrera hacia la entrada de la escuela con la esperanza que no fuera tan malo su próximo castigo por su gran retardo.

Con una gran agilidad esquivo a todo estudiante con el que se topaba, evadiendo a los profesores que veía hasta que por obra de cualquier dios que veía al desafortunado chico llego a su salón abriendo la puerta violentamente.

Lo primero que vio fueron a sus compañeros del club reunidos y a una chica más hablando sobre algo pero sus expresiones cambiaron radicalmente al ver al pelinegro en la puerta.

\- ¡seth-kun!

\- seth-kun donde te habías metido?

\- seth-san estábamos preocupados por ti

\- que te paso seth-kun?

Esas eran las preguntas dirigidas hacia el joven al verlo tan agitado

\- em este…larga historia? – en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de mentir correctamente

Al responder su pregunta busco su asiento que estaba junto a la nueva chica pero antes dijo unas palabras.

\- primero me gustaría pedir disculpas si les cause algún problema el dia de ayer.- hiso una reverencia ante todos pero estos se quedaron confundidos

\- ¿ayer? – pregunto la succubus confundida

\- si, el dia de la fiesta. Recuerdo que pararon algunas cosas por mi culpa y por eso me disculpo

\- eh seth-kun, eso fue hace 3 dias.- respondió moka

El impacto que tuvo esa respuesta fue enorme dentro del chico, se quedó totalmente sorprendido

\- ¡¿3 dias?!

\- faltaste a clases durante ese tiempo asi que creímos que estabas recuperándote de tus heridas en casa.- respondió tsukune

\- no…no puede ser, no me creo que han pasado tres días desde entonces.- estaba seth absorto de creer en la nueva realidad – espera, dijiste "heridas"?

\- ¿no lo recuerdas? Aquellos que nos atacaron te hirieron gravemente cuando intentaste defendernos.- menciono moka

\- ¿eso paso? – pregunto incrédulo seth

\- ¿de verdad no lo recuerdas? – pregunto tsukune

\- eh recuerdo algunas cosas pero no todo, disculpa – aparto su vista de todos, no le gustaba cuando una conversación se centraba en el asi que cambio de tema – bueno, después resolveré eso, pero primero me gustaría saber porque una niña está en el salón?

\- ¡no soy una niña-desu! – reclamo la chica

\- a mis ojos si lo eres.- respondió seth a la joven examinándola con la mirada

\- soy yukari sendo, la bruja genio-desu, muestra respeto a tu superior-desu.- respondió la joven bruja con aires de grandeza

Seth soltó un gran suspiro antes de preguntar

\- ¿es verdad lo que dice? – le pregunto el pelinegro a sus compañeros y respondieron afirmativamente a excepción de ser su superior

\- después me explican todo lo que me perdí, pero creo que interrumpí algo importante cuando llegue no? – pregunto dando una mirada hacia gin-sempai

\- la verdad es que si, a continuación les explicare la situación actual en la escuela.- dijo gin-sempai y todos tomaron asiento

Gin-sampai comenzó a hablar acerca de algunas desapariciones en la escuela, en total han sido siete desapariciones y todas eran chicas. Comenzó a repartir algunas hojas a sus kouhai´s sobre la información ya dicha e imágenes de las desaparecidas. Por un momento seth sintió un poco de admiración por su sempai pero todo se fue a la basura cuando el confeso que se sentía más que motivado por rescatar a las chicas para asi conquistarlas cuando las consolara. Definitivamente nunca más tendría fe en su sempai.

Después de que terminara la hora del club cada uno de los integrantes se fue por su cuenta pero seth se fue por uno de ellos, quería hablar con esa persona en privado y no quería que el resto se enterara.

\- yukari-chan, puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le pidió seth a la brujita

\- que quieres-desu? Ahora quería comer algo de pan-desu

\- te comprare al pan que quieras pero necesito que me escuches – hablo con la voz mas seria que pudo y la chica no tuvo mas opción que aceptar su petición.

Después de ir a la cafetería por el pan de yukari ambos fueron hacia la azotea de la escuela ya que no quería seth que fueran interrumpidos. Mientras yukari comía despreocupada su pan seth pensaba como pedirle el favor que ya tenía pensado.

\- y bien? Que necesitas-desu? – pregunto yukari mientras le daba una mordida a su pan de melón

\- antes de decirlo necesito que me prometas que nada de lo que salga de esta conversación se lo dirás a alguien, quiero que sea totalmente entre nosotros.- le pidió el pelinegro a la pequeña bruja

\- así que es importante-desu… está bien no diré nada de esto a nadie-desu.- yukari acepto los términos del joven.

\- gracias, primero necesito preguntarte que tan buena eres con los hechizos y pociones

\- ¿pero que pregunta es esa-desu? Acaso dudas de mis habilidades como genio-desu?

\- necesito saber que tan bien puedes hacer esas cosas pero ya que dices ser una genio puede que crea un poco en ti

\- que desconfiado-desu, puedo hacer magia de cualquier tipo-desu

\- hmm ya que dices eso, dime que tan difícil es hacer un hechizo de recuperación de memoria

\- ah eso, es una magia complicada pero puede lograrse dependiendo de tan viejo sea ese recuerdo que quieres recuperar-desu

\- unos 7 años tal vez?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – yukari se quedó sorprendía por tal cantidad de tiempo

\- tan imposible es?

\- ¡7 años es demasiado tiempo! Hacer un hechizo para recuperar hasta ese punto es demasiado complicado-desu

\- creí que tú al ser una genio podías lograrlo

\- eh es muy difícil para solo una persona-desu, para hacer un hechizo de ese tipo normalmente se requieren d brujas de alto nivel pero no sé si solo yo pueda lograrlo sola-desu

Seth comenzaba a decepcionarse, el hecho de que le pidiera eso a su compañera de club ya rebelaba demasiado de su vida personal y que le diera esa respuesta hacia que su ánimo bajara

\- pero ¿porque quieres recuperar esos recuerdos-desu?, ¿tienes amnesia-desu?- pregunto yukari curiosa

\- no creo que sea amnesia, es más como si esos recuerdos hubiesen sido arrancados de mi memoria

\- ¿que tan importante es que los recuperes-desu?

\- demasiado, son por cosas personales

Estas eran una de las pocas veces donde seth era realmente sincero con alguien, lo que le pedía a la bruja no tenía ninguna relación con su misión de buscar información sobre moka, era para descubrir quién era el y porque fue apartado de sus padres cuando era un niño. El conocer a una bruja de esa categoría le daba esperanzas de recuperar su pasado.

\- hmm… creo que puedo hacerlo-desu

\- eh?

\- dije que tal vez pueda lograrlo-desu pero necesito que me ayudes a conseguir los ingredientes

Seth sentía algo extraño en su pecho, ¿felicidad?, si, era eso. Cuando pensaba que si había una posibilidad de que recuperara su pasado las cosas cambiarían demasiado para él, pensaba que al recuperar sus recuerdos había una pequeña posibilidad de abandonar a la organización que servía, ya no tendría que asesinar más y podría tener una vida pacífica, la vida que siempre deseo.

\- ¡Si! Cualquier cosa que necesites la conseguiré, cuento contigo por favor – hiso una reverencia de agradecimiento hacia la chica, de verdad estaba feliz

\- vale vale, no necesitas hacer una reverencia –desu, pero me gustaría preguntarte porque no quieres que nadie se entere de esto-desu

\- tengo una vida demasiado problemática y no quiero involucrarlos en mis asuntos

\- asi que eres un buen chico-desu, tenía una visión diferente de ti pero ahora que estas contándome cosas personales creo que tendré un poco más de respeto hacia ti-desu

\- ah gracias

Ambos chicos se fueron hacia su próxima clase en sus respectivos salones pero antes habían quedado en un acuerdo para que dentro de los próximos días seth la ayudara en todo lo que yukari le pidiera, después del acuerdo las clases se reanudaron.

La clase que ahora le tocaba era la clase de arte con una profesora bastante rara a perspectiva de algunos estudiantes, la profesora ishigami hitomi les impartía la clase de arte donde el tema de esa vez era "¿que es importante para ti?".

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a dibujar lo que quisieron y lo que consideraban importante para cada uno, seth tenia una habilidad en el dibujo por lo que eligió lo mas fácil para dibujar, una águila intentando liberarse de una cadenas. Mientras la maestra pasaba a los lugares de sus alumnos para ver su progreso vio el dibujo de seth.

\- increíble, tienes talento chico.- le elogio la maestra

\- gracias sensei

La maestra puso su mano en el hombro de seth pero este sintió una horrible aura emanando de ella.

\- qué demonios es esto, se siente como si estuviera en un mar podrido.- pensó el chico al sentir el contacto con su sensei, la sensación era asquerosa.

La maestra quito su mano y siguió revisando el trabajo de sus demás alumnos, seth ya había perdido el interés de dibujar y miro a su sensei que estaba observando el trabajo de otro estudiante, la sensación que sintió de ella era simplemente escalofriante, el que tuviera ella esa aura la convertía en una persona de cuidado, no era común que alguien la tuviera.

Pasaron 5 dias y el club volvió a reunirse en el salón. En el transcurso de ese tiempo seth se estuvo reuniendo en secreto con yukari y la ayudaba en la recolección de materiales para su encargo, aunque muchas veces le pedía cosas extrañas como escamas de leviatán que según ella podían conseguirse en el mar rojo que estaba prácticamente junto a la escuela, seth tenía que adentrarse en esas aguas y esperar a que alguno apareciera, aunque la mayoría de las veces tenía que quedarse tosa la noche esperando.

Los miembros del club de periodismo estaban reunidos…bueno, casi todos. Los miembros faltantes eran akashiya moka y aono tsukune, el resto de los miembros tenían ya un tiempo esperando a que aparecieran pero los mencionados nunca se presentaron.

\- chicos, no saben por casualidad a donde se fueron esos dos? – pregunto seth con aburrimiento en su voz

\- no nos dijeron nada – hablo kurumu también con voz de aburrimiento

\- tal vez ahora están en una cita secreta – menciono gin-sempai sin saber las consecuencias de su pregunta

\- ¡no digas esas cosas idiota! – ante la respuesta de kurumu le dio un buen zape a su sempai – mi tsukune no me traicionaría

\- puede que no sea una cita pero aún queda la posibilidad que algo les haya pasado – opino seth

La respuesta del chico los dejo en duda y la pequeña bruja tuvo una buena idea, saco su barita mágica he hiso aparecer una bola de cristal en su escritorio

\- oye yukari-chan, que haces? Pregunto kurumu confundida

\- adivinación, con esto puedo saber que les ha pasado a moka-san y tsukune-san

La bruja comenzó a mover sus manos alrededor de la bola y pudo ver un peligro cerca de ellos

\- es extraño, hay un aura maligna alrededor de moka-san y tsukune-san

\- puedes saber dónde están? – pregunto kurumu preocupada por ambos

\- hmm

Todos estaban concentrados en la adivinación de yukari cuando de repente la puerta del salón se abrió regresando a todos al presente. Tsukune había llegado agitado al salón con una mirada triste, aunque esto último no lo pudo notar nadie excepto seth que lo miraba fijamente.

\- llegas tarde tsukune.- le dijo gin-sempai al chico junto a la puerta – una octava chica desapareció justo ayer

La expresión del castaño cambio rápidamente al ver la foto de la chica desaparecida, se acercó rápidamente a su sempai y le quito el papel en sus manos.

\- ¡Es ella! – se quedó mirando el papel con detenimiento unos segundos cuando de pronto salió del salón corriendo desesperadamente.

\- ¿tsukune? - todos confundidos vieron como su amigo desapareció rápidamente del lugar

\- si tuviera que adivinar por su mirada diría que tenemos problemas – pensó seth para después levantarse de su asiento y perseguir al chico

Ambos jóvenes corrían por los largos pasillos de la escuela hacia la parte trasera de la escuela.

\- a dónde demonios vamos tsukune – pregunto mentalmente el pelinegro mientras corría detrás del chico

Ambos salieron del edificio escolar para llegar a un pequeño edificio un poco apartado del edificio principal, afuera del pequeño edificio había un letrero que decía "club de arte", el castaño entro rápidamente a aquel lugar pero seth ya no quiso acercarse más.

\- supongo que por el momento solo observare, intervendré cuando la situación se les haya salido se las manos – seth solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana la pelea que se llevaba dentro

Junto como lo suponía, moka también estaba involucrada en la situación pero seth sabía que ella tenía un as bajo la manga, el enemigo actual para los chicos era una medusa pero esta era de un muy bajo nivel, por lo tanto no tendrían problemas.

Tsukune que poco después de entrar fue mordido por una de las serpientes de medusa convirtiéndolo en piedra, aunque para su fortuna pudo quitarle a tiempo el rosario a moka transformándola en vampiro. La pelea no duro mucho y como ya se tenía previsto medusa fue derrotada con facilidad por una de las patadas de moka, seth al ver que ya estaba solucionado todo entro al edificio.

\- ahh la fiesta termino, no pude llegar a tiempo - Con voz decepcionada se acercó hacia sus compañeros observando a un tsukune hecho piedra

\- seth ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto moka con un pequeño dije de dolor

\- el chico se había ido corriendo desde el club hacia aquí alarmado, lo seguí pero cuando llegue todo había terminado

Seth se había arrodillado junto con moka pero noto que la chica no estaba del todo bien

\- ¿Estás bien moka-san? – pregunto seth al ver el estado de la peliplateada

\- estoy bien, esto no es nada

\- Se quiere hacer la ruda – pensó seth con una sonrisa - hmm el veneno de medusa desaparecerá en unos minutos, ambos estarán bien – dijo después de una rápida inspección a ambos jóvenes

Después de un suspiro de alivio por parte de la chica seth puso al joven tsukune en su espalda para llevarlo a que le dieran atención.

\- el niño pesa mucho – se quejó seth en su mente pero no debía mostrarse débil, después de todo en esa situación podía ganar puntos.

Moka se puso de pie pero tambaleantemente, el pelinegro noto esto y se le ocurrió una buena idea

\- apóyate en mi moka-san – le pidió el chico

\- gracias pero no puedo darte más trabajo del que ya tienes – dijo refiriéndose al joven en la espalda de su amigo

\- el no pesa nada – aunque lo dijo con mucha confianza en el interior pensaba otra cosa – pero tienes problemas para mantenerte de pie, es lo de menos que puedo hacer

Después de la petición del chico moka lo medito un poco y acepto. Puso su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de seth para apoyarse y continuaron su camino

\- ella también pesa pero esta vez no me puedo quejar – pensó seth al sentir contacto con la chica – el viaje a la enfermería será bastante largo

Un dia después tsukune por fin había despertado en la enfermería, se hiso una pequeña fiesta por su cumpleaños y todos le dieron regalos, el regalo de seth era un amuleto de la suerte en forma de un colmillo, hecho con uno de los dientes de leviatán que había cazado antes. Lo que quería seth con su regalo es que el chico dejara de meterse en lios y viviera lo más posible sin llegar a morir en una escuela llena de youkais.

Ese mismo día después de la fiesta el pelinegro se reunió en secreto con yukari. Después de la espera el dispositivo que había pedido el chico estaba completo y muy pronto lo usaría, aunque él creía que sería alguna clase brebaje raro o un cantico en otra lengua. Era una esfera metálica plateada aunque por todas las marcas que tenía en toda su estructura parecía más un rompecabezas.

\- cuanto te debo yukari-chan?

\- ah sobre eso… creo que lo pensare luego-desu

\- …bromeas verdad?. Hacer esto te debió costar mucho esfuerzo, dame tu precio

\- sobre eso… después de investigar cómo iba no era tan difícil después de todo-desu

\- de cualquier forma un favor es un favor, te devolveré esto de alguna manera

\- no te tienes que preocupar por eso ahora-desu

\- está bien. Dime cuando sea el momento de pagarte mi deuda

Después de una corta platica y explicación de cómo se activaba el aparato yukari se fue dejando al chico solo.

\- después de varios años por fin podre recordar que demonios sucedió ese dia

Seth con la esfera en sus manos comenzó a girar sus piezas como si realmente fuera un rompecabezas, después de escuchar un click dejo de mover la esfera y esta comenzó a brillar intensamente. La luz comenzó a inundar por completo toda la habitación hasta que un extraño sonido parecido al de un reloj se escuchó de repente. El dispositivo comenzó a agitarse como si fuera una maquina sobrecargada y paso lo inimaginable, exploto en la cara de seth.

La densa capa de humo que se formó por la explosión duro poco tiempo hasta que se disipo por completo

\- ¿qué paso? El…la cosa esta exploto ¿Por qué? – seth estando aturdido sacudió su cabeza pero algo estaba diferente, el podía escuchar algo

\- e…oye….

La extraña voz provenía de la mente de seth o eso creía. La voz que parecía lejana y entrecortada comenzó a hacerse más clara

\- oye idiota, no lo vuelvas a hacer

Una voz parecida a la de él pero más grave le hablaba

\- qué demonios… - se respondió a si mismo confundido

\- aunque debo de admitir, esa brujita sí que es hábil aunque sea un desastre

\- ¿quién eres?

\- ¿quién soy? Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Aunque ha pasado tiempo desde que me escuchaste no me puedo creer que de verdad me olvidaras

\- responde, quién eres?

\- ahh sí que eres un idiota pero está bien, te complaceré. Mi nombre es Ángel y soy tu otro tú

Seth se quedó petrificado, estaba helado por su respuesta. No tenía palabras

\- eres tu…

\- no me llames de esa forma tan despectiva

\- creí que…

\- ¿creíste que era algún amigo imaginario de la infancia? Pues déjame destruirte ese pensamiento, yo soy tan real como tu

\- deje de escuchar tu voz hace mucho tiempo

\- eso fue por el sello que nos pusieron, aunque la brujita hizo una muy pequeña abertura en él y por fin regrese. Deberías agradecerle

\- te apoderaras de mi cuerpo de nuevo?

\- me gustaría pero para tu fortuna esto es lo único que puedo hacer, a menos que te transformes en tu forma completa

\- ¿eso quisieras no? Maldita bestia

\- sabes que te están insultando a ti mismo no? Pero no importa… estaré contigo de ahora en adelante

\- no gracias pero ahora regresa a dormir ángel

\- te agradezco por ser considerado pero no, ha pasado mucho desde que pude ver el mundo por última vez y pienso disfrutarlo

\- no puedes controlarme pero puedes ver a través de mis ojos no?

\- vaya que eres listo y no solo eso, también puedo saber que piensas.

\- si que eres un fastidio

\- gracias aunque estés peleando contigo mismo

\- tú no eres yo

\- eso piensas pero somos idénticos, nos conocemos lo bastante bien uno al otro

\- agh dejare de hablar contigo molestia, solo…quédate callado

\- eres un aburrido pero está bien, te dejare en paz hoy aunque sea nuestro bonito reencuentro

\- esto no tiene nada de bonito

\- ya verás que si…seth

La voz dejo de escucharse y ahora solo quedaba silencio

\- maldición…no recupere mis recuerdos pero ahora tengo un problema mayor. Ángel ha regresado

* * *

Dragonite24: si ya sé, no puse a moka, tsukune ni kurumu borrachos en el cap anterior pero de verdad quería hacerlo solo que por cómo se desarrolló la trama no se pudo hacer

Yuki: creo que ya lo había dicho pero mejor no prometas si no cumples

Dragonite24: bueno perdón, en fin, solo quería decir que los caps de relleno serán mas o menos cada 4 capítulos de historia dejando al 5to como relleno

Yuki: y tendrán relación los capítulos de relleno con la historia?

Dragonite24: si y no, casi la mayor parte no se tomara en cuenta exceptuando los finales de capitulo

Yuki: eso quiere decir que deben leerlos de afuerzas?

Dragonite24: hmm si

Yuki: y si dejas los capítulos de relleno para cuando termine el fic?

Dragonite24: ño, es más divertido meter caps de relleno como lo estoy haciendo

Yuki: como quieras, ahora continuamos con la sección respuestas a comentarios:

Para Alex601: si seth transformara a tsukune…no lo creo pero veamos que pasa en la historia. Seth es bastante protector verdad? Pero solo lo hace con lo que es de su propiedad….nah no es cierto

Dragonite24: eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos y hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

Rosario + vampire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Ikeda Akihisa, este fic estará basado mayormente en el manga. Creado sin fines de lucro con la intención de entretener a la audiencia.

* * *

Capítulo 7 El consejo de seguridad publica

La noche había caído y la mayoría de los estudiantes de la academia youkai dormían a excepción de unos cuantos que estaban paseando por los alrededores de la escuela o haciendo sus deberes en sus habitaciones.

Seth leía un libro en la comodidad de su cama sin que nada lo molestara, el acogedor cuarto era bastante cómodo para el chico pudiera relajarse aunque afuera de su habitación pasara algún apocalipsis él no se inmutaría por ello.

\- ¿qué lees? – pregunto ángel apareciendo repentinamente en su mente

\- La isla del doctor moreau, lo tome de la biblioteca en uno de mis ratos de ocio

\- ¿para qué les algo así? Lo que debes de hacer es entrenar o espiar a moka

\- es de noche, mañana lo hare. Además, no me meteré a la habitación de una chica para espiarla a mitad de la noche verdad? ahora deja de molestar

Ángel se había callado por unos minutos pero comenzó a hablar otra vez aunque con un tono de voz más serio

\- …oye seth

\- ahora que quieres? – pregunto seth irritado

\- de verdad piensas traicionar a la organización?

Eso también se lo preguntaba seth, debía de permanecer como un esclavo o podía conseguir su libertad traicionando a toda una organización. Una elección que no podía tomarse a la ligera.

\- si lo hare – respondió seguro de sus palabras

\- como quieras… pero por el momento no hagas nada que se vea sospechoso para ellos

\- lo sé, pueden descubrirme si hago algo que no les guste…son un fastidio

\- y que harás después de eso? Ten en cuenta que todos los miembros de combate te cazaran no importa donde estés, tampoco les importa tu fuerza

\- no me lo recuerdes…hare mi jugada cuando sea el mejor momento

La conversación fue interrumpida por un escandaloso ruido proveniente del armario del pelinegro

\- hablando del demonio…

Cerro molesto el libro en sus manos y fue a tomar el teléfono dentro del armario. Lo destapo con desgane y hablo hacia la bocina con voz neutra.

\- diga?

\- hola mi cielo como has estado? – la voz que habla esta vez era una diferente a la de smith

\- ¿kayle? – pregunto sorprendido

\- asi es, la única y hermosa Archer Kayle

\- tengo la gran duda de porque contestas el teléfono de Smith

\- pues…pasaron muchas cosas

\- explícate

\- ¿recuerdas la misión en Dubái que me asignaron?

\- cómo olvidarlo ¿Qué paso?

\- bueno… tenía que secuestrar al príncipe y pues…se me adelantaron

\- ¿fue otro grupo?

\- la competencia…y ya que falle me degradaron a secretaria de Smith

\- pues tomarlo como una señal, eres mala con tu trabajo

\- no seas cruel conmigo cariño

\- no me digas cariño, y como están las cosas por allá?

\- no muy bien, desde que te fuiste han atacado la base 2 veces y uno de los nuestros nos traiciono robando la caja de la cripta

Seth se sorprendió bastante al escuchar tal situación. Se suponía que la cripta era uno de los lugares con más seguridad de todo el complejo. Normalmente se usaba para sellar objetos con gran poder y extremadamente peligrosos que no podían conseguirse fácilmente.

\- ¿la caja? Te refieres a "esa"

\- sí y no adivinaras quien fue el que planeo todo

\- dime quien fue

\- Gernot

Seth trago saliva pesadamente, no le gustaba para nada que "el" estuviera involucrado en eso. Le podía traer grandes problemas en el futuro

\- no saben cuál es su paradero?

\- le pedimos el rastro después de que entrara a Hong Kong

\- no sabes si aún esta resentido por lo que paso? – si era por la culpa de seth el debía de solucionarlo

\- no lo se, el actuaba raro después de que te fuiste. Aunque por opinión personal creo que si. Pero dejemos de hablar de él, cuéntame cómo te va con la princesa – la voz de kayle tomo un tono de alegría

\- con quien dices?

\- con la chica vampiro akashiya moka. Vi el informe de la misión y tu trabajo es acosarla no?

\- ¡esa no era la misión! El reunir información de ella y acosarla son dos cosas diferentes

\- bueno ya no te esponjes, dime que tal te va allá?

\- porque debería de decirte eso

\- es parte de mi trabajo como secretaria además que también tengo curiosidad

\- ahhhg sigues igual que siempre… no ha pasado nada interesante, tampoco no he descubierto nada de ella que valga la pena

\- enserio?

\- que si

\- te escucho un poco diferente – ahora la voz de kayle era juguetona

\- no es nada, simplemente estoy cansado

\- no me creo ese cuento, suenas menos gruñón y para que eso pasara debió de sucederte algo bueno

\- simplemente intento acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida de estudiante y no puedo tratar a todos como soy en realidad, mi mascara de buena persona funciona de maravilla

\- hmm no te creo. Para que eso fuera una máscara no debería de tener esa sensación tan cálida tu voz

\- ¿cálida? Creo que estas empezando a volverte loca, has trabajado muy duro últimamente cierto?

\- ¡SETH!

Sin más preámbulos colgó su teléfono y lo envió una vez más al fondo del ropero. Ya había hablado suficiente esa noche y ahora quería descansar

\- que Gernot haya traicionado a la organización debió ser un problema para todos – hablo ángel que había escuchado toda la llamada

\- lo que más me preocupa es que ese idiota venga a buscarme por venganza, en este lugar sería desastroso si peleáramos - dijo seth imaginando el posible escenario

\- … y pensar que esto solo comenzó por una muy absurda pelea…

\- solo quería relajarme mientras durara la misión y ahora tengo un problema más… seguramente dios me odia mucho

\- eso creo jaja – la burla de ángel no ayudo mucho en el estado de animo de seth

\- cállate de una maldita vez, ire a dormir

Lanzándose hacia su cama se tapó con su sabana hasta la cabeza enojado y frustrado

\- si que vamos a tener muchos problemas ahora…

El día siguiente llego a la academia youkai con muchas esperanzas para que fuera una magnifica mañana. Todos los estudiantes llegaban temprano a la escuela solo para ver algo increíble que solo pasaba en sus sueños: las chicas más guapas de la escuela youkai repartían periódico en la entrada principal, algo que era de ensueño para algunos de los solteros estudiantes y fanáticos de las jóvenes, recibiendo gustosos el periódico matutino del club de periodismo.

\- el caso de las chicas desaparecidas y otros sucesos más están escritos allí – kurumu ofrecía una copia del periódico a los estudiantes y moka hacia lo mismo

\- ¡muchas gracias!

Varios de los estudiantes se peleaban por obtener una de esas copias mientras que algunos miembros del club festejaban por el éxito de su periódico.

Mientras que kurumu abrazaba a tsukune haciendo enojar a moka, seth pensaba en los sucesos de la noche anterior

\- ángel ¿estas allí? – pregunto seth mentalmente

\- sí, ahora que tienes?

\- si mi memoria no me falla la caja que robo Gernot contenía el Tyrfing, el arma de la mitología nórdica

\- eso creo, si la historia detrás de esta resulta verdadera entonces debemos de detenerlo cuanto antes, no me agrada mucho el hecho de que esa espada traiga la muerte a la academia… y más a alguno de los chicos.

\- pero no podemos salir de la academia y darle caza, lo que es peor es que la organización no podrá dar con él a tiempo… - su charla con ángel fue interrumpida abruptamente por moka

\- seth-kun ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada

\- perdona, estoy bien

\- te estuvimos llamado desde hace rato y no contestabas

\- pensaba en algunas cosas sin importancia, no te preocupes – respondió seth con una amable sonrisa

Después de volvieran a repartir periódicos gin-sampai regreso a ver el progreso de sus subordinados. Luego de darle un pequeño informe de cómo estaban las cosas la paz no duro cuando de repente aparecieron varios estudiantes vistiendo con trajes negros, empujando a el resto de estudiantes.

\- oh mierda, son ellos – murmuro entre dientes gin-sampai al ver que se acercaban

Los estudiantes alrededor se alejaban al verlos pasar, murmuraban cosas como "que quieren aquí" "no es bueno" entre otros. Uno de los estudiantes dijo algo que le causó una mala sensación a los miembros del club.

\- los guardianes de la academia youkai, el consejo de seguridad publica

\- ¿ves a ese tipo con las manchas en su frente? No me da una buena sensación – le dijo ángel a seth mentalmente

\- ¿también lo notaste? Ese tipo no es comun – le respondió seth

El tipo con las manchas se detuvo justo enfrente del puesto del club y hablo con voz cortés

\- saludos a todos, soy kuyou el jefe del consejo de seguridad. Es un placer conocerlos – se presentó ante todos el jefe del consejo mirando a todos con sus filosos ojos

\- en que podemos ayu…- moka no pudo terminar de hablar cuando gin-sempai se puso delante de ella haciendo un gesto para que se detuviera

\- asi que ustedes son el nuevo club de periodismo, su trabajo es bastante bueno pero… ¿Quién les ha dado permiso para publicar este contenido? ¡No lo hemos inspeccionado! – termino dándoles a todos una fiera mirada

\- ¿qué demonios dice este tio? ¿Inspeccionar qué? Ni que fuera algo malo lo que hacemos – dijo ángel mentalmente para seth

Lo siguiente que hiso kuyou hiso hervir de ira a seth, el jefe el consejo volteo la mesa con una patada donde estaban los periódicos mandándolos al piso haciendo que también lastimara a las chicas en el proceso.

\- ¡¿han pensado en los problemas que nos puede causar esto?! Cuando unas escorias como ustedes interrumpen la paz y orden en la academia

\- …seth por favor, déjame controlar tu cuerpo unos segundos, le destruiré la cara a este tipo – le pidió ángel con rabia en su voz

\- cálmate ángel, también estoy molesto pero no podemos hacer una escena y hacer que todo sea peor – le respondió mentalmente seth intentando contener su ira.

Kuyou seguía hablando sobre la paz y que era por ellos por lo que la escuela era tan pacifica, que cualquier cosa que hiciera el club debía de pedirle permiso antes de hacerla y que destruirían cualquier cosa que fuera inapropiada. Mientras seguía destruyendo el pequeño puesto del club kurumu fue la primera en intervenir

\- ¡por favor paren! Nosotros solo entregábamos los periódicos – kurumu intentaba pararlos pero solo los provoco más

Una de las chicas de seguridad atrajo su atención y le escupió una extraña sustancia a su muñeca dejándola atrapada

\- ¿pero qué es esto? ¡Parece tela!

\- oh el club de periodismo está lleno se seres débiles, como siempre – respondió la chica que lanzo la sustancia a kurumu

Kurumu y la chica estaba por comenzar una pelea pero la joven menciono acerca del club del año pasado haciendo que gin-sempai pusiera una cara de incomodidad. Los miembros de seguridad siguieron pisoteando los periódicos y mostrándose superiores a los del club de periodismo, los estudiantes que veían lo sucedido no querían intervenir por temor a que el consejo fuera contra de ellos haciendo que así todos los miembros quedaran observando como su trabajo era pisoteado por los supuestos defensores de la paz y orden.

Después de que se fueran tsukune auxilio a su amiga kurumu retirándole a sustancia en su muñeca, todos opinaban sobre lo que acababa de suceder y gin-sempai comenzó a explicarles un poco de que se trataba el consejo de seguridad.

\- para proteger la escuela un grupo fue puesto para controlar cualquier situación demoniaca por la fuerza, ese es el consejo de seguridad pública. Son estudiantes bien organizados que se hacen llamar la policía académica

\- ¡pero es la primera vez que los vemos! – respondió tsukune

\- eso es porque apenas se han movido, son corruptos y delincuentes, ellos cobran tributos por sus servicios con el dinero de los estudiantes. Si ellos dijeron que les pidiéramos que nos dejen actuar significa que también quieren que les paguemos

\- ¿Qué? No puedo creer que esto pase en una escuela – tsukune estaba sorprendido por como dejaban actuar a ese grupo

\- lo único que podemos hacer es destruir nuestros periódicos, ese es la única forma para enfrentarnos a ellos

\- ¿pero qué demonios dices? ¡Debemos ponerle un alto a esto! – hablo seth molesto por la actitud de su sempai

\- les prohíbo hacer eso, lo mejor será hacer lo que digan y no meternos en una pelea con ellos

Todos sorprendidos y enojados no tuvieron más opción que obedecerle a su sempai. Después de recoger todo el desastre fueron hasta la parte trasera de la escuela donde se encontraba cerca la incineradora y unas mesas para descansar.

Mientras kurumu criticaba a gin-sempai por su actitud moka intentaba ponerse del lado de gin, pero seth pensaba que había algo que no concordaba

\- ginei estaba actuando raro cuando mencionaron al anterior club de periodismo – menciono ángel

\- también es extraño que solo gin-sempai fuera el único de mayor curso ¿que fue del anterior club de periodismo? – le contesto seth

\- seth-kun…otra vez estas en sus pensamientos? – pregunto moka sacándolo de su mundo

\- ah ¿qué?

\- estas demasiado distraído seth-kun ¿qué es lo que piensas? – pregunto moka

\- solo pensaba que hay cosas que no concuerdan con todo esto – dijo de manera automática – a todo esto ¿dónde están kurumu-san y tsukune-san?

\- tsukune-san fue a calmar a kurumu-chan porque estaba enojada-desu – respondió yukari

\- oh ya veo…

\- desde esta mañana has estado más callado que de costumbre

\- bueno, no soy una persona que hable mucho realmente

\- cómo explicarlo…has estado muy ausente

El pelinegro dio un suspiro de derrota, sus acciones lo delataban demasiado y no le gustaba que otras personas se metieran en sus asuntos. Pensó en darle alguna mentira lo suficientemente creíble para que lo dejara en paz por ahora

\- solo pensaba en mi familia, eso es todo – intento darle un toque nostálgico a si voz para hacerlo más creíble

Moka ya no quería preguntar más, tenía un presentimiento que ese tema era algo delicado para su compañero así que cambio de tema para ya no ponerlo incómodo.

\- y…y que piensas de todo esto seth-kun?

\- hay cosas en esta historia que no concuerdan del todo por ejemplo el anterior club de periodismo ¿qué fue de ellos?

Las dos chicas se pusieron a pensar en ello sin éxito aparente

\- ¿qué crees que pudo haber pasado seth-san?-desu – pregunto yukari que también tenía dudas

\- tengo teorías pero ninguna de ellas es buena

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mientras pensaban más en su cercana respuesta a la verdad. Entre ese periodo de tiempo solo se escuchaban los sonidos de las respiraciones de los tres jóvenes hasta que moka se levantó de su asiento abruptamente llamando la atención de todos.

\- que pasa moka-san? – pregunto yukari

\- tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que algo terrible está ocurriendo – respondió moka e inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia la dirección donde se habían ido tsukune y kurumu

\- para que tenga esa corazonada… debe de estar fuertemente conectada al chico. Ellos sí que son más extraños que yo – pensó para sí mismo y siguió a sus amigas

Cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos vieron como una integrante del consejo de seguridad tenia a tsukune y a kurumu envueltos en telaraña, apunto de comerse al castaño en su forma youkai.

Moka por impulso corrió hacia tsukune alejándolo de la chica empujándola fuertemente. Su oponente confundía vio a la pelirosada y sin esperar lanzo su ataque de tela hacia la chica pero inesperadamente seth se interpuso recibiendo el ataque quedando con su brazo derecho atrapado en la tela.

\- señorita jurougumo, es malo pelear con sus kouhais por tonterías, así que ¿puede irse ahora? - hablo con la voz calmada que pudo

\- ¡interponerse ante un castigo del consejo significa que también tú te estas revelando contra nosotros!

\- …ustedes sí que son una banda de idiotas – la paciencia de seth se había acabado y ahora decía todo lo que pensaba - se hacen llamar policía pero lo único que hacen es comportarse como mafiosos imponiendo el supuesto orden a base de amenazas, a ustedes no les importa proteger a los estudiantes – termino dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante con el fin de sacar de sus casillas a la chica, método que funciono

\- ¡ahora si maldito! Te hare pagar por interponerte entre mi presa y yo

La chica alzo su pata y la dejo caer encima del pelinegro pero antes de que el ataque pudiese tocarlo el muy fácilmente tomo la pata con su mano libre deteniéndola a centímetros de su cuerpo.

\- co-como es posible…

\- te lo diré una vez más. Si te retiras ahora no te hare daño ¿no querrás pelear conmigo cuando no estoy de humor verdad? – respondió el joven con una voz sin sentimiento y la miro con una aterradora mirada

La jurougumo no hizo caso a su advertencia y viendo su tela atrapada en el brazo de seth no dudo por un momento que seguiría dando pelea hasta el final. Tirando de la tela que mantenía al brazo de seth atrapado intento atraerlo lo más cerca que podía pero por las que la jurougumo tirase no podía moverlo de su lugar. Era como intentar mover una montaña. El pelinegro burlándose internamente de ella tomo la tela que tenía enredada en su brazo con la misma mano derecha tiro de ella atrayéndola hacia si mismo, como si se tratara de una hoja la atrajo y con su mano libre le dio un potente puñetazo en su estómago mandándola a varios metros lejos de él.

\- debería de estar agradecida conmigo, pude haberla matado….- un monologo que quedo en la conciencia de seth que no podía decir al aire como si nada

-…

Habían pasado unas horas desde lo sucedido con el club de periodismo. Lejos de la academia a varios de kilómetros de distancia de alguna ciudad se encontraba una persona contemplando el atardecer en la cima del pico victoria vistiendo con una larga y negra gabardina, su roja cabellera ondeaba por el fuerte viento que hacía en la cima de la montaña.

\- falta poco…nos veremos muy pronto… Cross

Apretando sus puños con rabia estiro sus brazos hacia ambos lados y dando un profundo suspiro se lanzó desde la cima de la montaña desapareciendo totalmente del lugar.

* * *

Dragonite24: el libro que mencione al inicio si existe realmente, está bastante interesante

Yuki: es acaso una nueva estrategia para que los lectores conozcan más de libros?

Dragonite24: más o menos… aunque aún tengo dudas con lo de tsukune

Yuki: qué clase de dudas?

Dragonite24: porque lo hicieron gallina en la segunda temporada animada de rosario+vampire

Yuki: no lo sé, además ¿si te diste cuenta que la segunda temporada fue muy poco o más bien nada fiel al manga?

Dragonite24: eso fue lo que me decepciono, fue puro fanservice pero lo exageraron hasta la décima potencia

Yuki: aun así lo seguiste viendo para ver las braguitas de ura moka

Dragonite24: ya tu sabe… no me arrepiento de nada

Yuki: dejemos a este pervertido afuera y pasemos a respuestas a comentarios:

Para Alex601: aun estas esperando para saber que clase de youkai es seth vedad? Creo que te hare sufrir por el momento mientras la duda te come. La niña que mencione antes es alguien que aparece bastante en la serie de rosario, es más, aparece todo el tiempo. La voz llamada ángel que es realmente…ok, por esta vez te daré un spoiler del futuro: ángel es la personalidad youkai, lo mismo que con moka pero a la inversa, moka tiene doble personalidad por el rosario y seth tiene la doble personalidad desde siempre, desde el momento que nació, haciendo que el seth niño pensara que era algún amigo imaginario.

Yuki: la pregunta que aún me inquieta es… ¿quién morirá primero?

Dragonite24: tu por dar un posible spoiler de la historia

Yuki: "posible" eso quiere decir que aún no pasa

Dragonite24: puede que si y puede que no. Pero te aseguro que si habrá mínimo una muerte

Yuki: por favor no mates a algún protagonista. Eso arruinaría la historia

Dragonite24: si es un personaje secundario no habrá problema verdad?

Yuki: si ese es el caso mata a cuantos quieras

Dragonite24: ya dijiste. Esto es todo por hoy y nos vemos, hasta la próxima


	8. Chapter 8

Rosario + vampire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Ikeda Akihisa, este fic estará basado mayormente en el manga. Creado sin fines de lucro con la intención de entretener a la audiencia.

* * *

Capítulo 8 ¿he cometido un error?

Llego el próximo amanecer y como era de esperarse con los miembros del club de periodismo recibieron su ya muy obvio sermón por parte de su sempai por meterse en una pelea con uno de los miembros del consejo de seguridad el dia anterior. Todos formando una fila como soldados se prepararon para el regaño tragándose todo lo que decía su superior sin protestar.

Aunque seth se hizo responsable por el incidente, su sempai también incluyo al resto de los miembros. Entre todo el alboroto tsukune comenzó a sentirse mal físicamente. Por lo que había pasado el dia anterior con el chico normalmente no debería de haberla pasado tan mal, a lo mucho tendría unos moretones y rasguños pero aún quedaba el gran problema de que era humano y no tenía el mismo poder de regeneración que los youkai´s comúnmente tienen. Además que él tenía un mayor índice de mortalidad tan solo por estar en la escuela por el simple hecho de no ser youkai lo ponía en una situación peligrosa por no decir mortal

Tsukune comenzó a recibir tratamiento por parte de yukari, las chicas del club como de costumbre, se preocupaban más por tsukune que por cualquier otro miembro masculino (seth y ginei) esto hacia que el lobo se pusiera celoso y seth…él no le importaba mucho. Con un ataque de celos, ginei tomo a tsukune y lo saco del aula para alejarlo de las chicas, apenas esos dos cruzaron la puerta la voz de una persona bastante familiar se hiso presente.

\- …idiotas…es demasiado tarde para ustedes. Ya que se rebelaron contra nosotros ¿están listos para su castigo?

\- ¡kuyou! – exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo al ver al presidente del consejo

\- espera, eso fue una pelea. Aunque aquella chica fuera parte de tu grupo no tienen porque…

\- ¿una pelea? Cállate. Ryusaki Seth tu crimen es haber atacado a un miembro del consejo de seguridad y provocarle múltiples heridas. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – dijo kuyou con tono arrogante

\- no veo porque no. – menciono seth con tono despreocupado

\- también tu akashiya moka, te involucraste en la pelea

\- está bien

-.¡pero fue keito la que empezó la pelea! Por favor déjenlos – como ya se esperaba tsukune intento hacer algo al respecto

\- casi lo olvidaba, también iras con nosotros aono tsukune

Este comentario causo una enorme sorpresa en todos, el chico no era más que una víctima en este desafortunado evento

\- ¿Por qué involucran a tsukune? Nosotros somos los culpables – respondió moka con la esperanza de salvar a su amigo

\- menudos idiotas… ¿Qué no lo saben? Aono Tsukune es sospechoso de ser humano

Las caras de moka y tsukune palidecieron mientras que los demás estaban confundidos. Como seth ya lo sabía no le sorprendió que esto pudiera pasar

Mientras que sus amigos intentaban defender a tsukune diciendo que eso no era posible el mencionado no podía ni hablar, estaba paralizado del temor. Kurumu intentando proteger al chico se puso entre el y kuyou pero el jefe del consejo no lo vio bien. Como la chica se reusaba a quitarse kuyou intento darle un golpe pero fue detenido por seth atrapando el puño con su mano.

\- que crees que haces? – dijo el jefe del consejo irritado

\- ¿no hay necesidad de comenzar otra pelea verdad? Porque no mejor acabamos con esto ya para irnos – respondió seth con serenidad total

Kuyou no le gusto que se interpusieran entre el y su presa, con una mirada y un fuerte impulso de energía demoniaca que normalmente atemorizaría a cualquiera no funciono con seth. El pelinegro viendo su reto le lanzo una cantidad igual de energía demoniaca a kuyou.

\- ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto? – volvió a preguntar seth pero con un toque de burla. El presidente del consejo aparto su puño y se giro hacia sus hombres dando la orden de retirada llevándose consigo a los tres miembros dejando atrás a kurumu, ginei y yukari.

El camino hacia el edificio del consejo fue largo, moka y tsukune permanecían detrás de seth.

\- ¿crees que el niño salga vivo de esta? – menciono ángel en la cabeza de seth

\- si se esconde detrás de todos los miembros del club puede que si – le respondió seth sin importancia

\- pero…si muere el niño no quiere decir que podrás acercarte a moka más fácilmente porque estará triste? Podrás consolarla y ganártela mas rápidamente – le dio la sugerencia al pelinegro pero este no respondió de inmediato

\- …usar a los demás para mi beneficio… es una buena idea…

\- no te escucho tan convencido con mi plan, será que te agrada el chico?

\- no seas estúpido, se supone que quiero dejar atrás el asesinato y si le dejo morir también tendré parte de la culpa

\- pero tu no le mataras, solo piénsalo. ¡Tienes enfrente de ti una oportunidad que no se te presentara nunca más! Solo piénsalo – finalizo ángel dejando al chico en silencio

Al llegar al edificio del consejo los llevaron hasta el sótano, les pareció extraño pero continuaron con su camino. Bajaron por las escaleras para encontrarse con un calabozo con varios estudiantes encerrados. Uno de los presos le grito a kuyou e intento atacarle, con mucha facilidad ignoro el ataque y solo con un simple toque al cuerpo del estudiante le prendió en llamas como si se tratase de un papel en combustible.

Pisoteándolo y justificando todo con palabras como "justicia" y "guardianes de la paz" al final solo fueron unas palabras vacías que no podían ser usadas para eso. Dejo de pisar al chico y haciendo un gesto con la mirada hacia sus hombres estos captaron el mensaje. Tres hombres tomaron a seth inmovilizándolo completamente, moka y tsukune se asustaron al ver al chico en problemas.

\- llévenselo a la otra habitación, encárguense de el – con frías palabras kuyou dio la orden y el resto de los miembros se fueron con seth dejando a kuyou solo con moka y tsukune.

Lo último que pudo escuchar seth antes de salir de aquel lugar fue la voz de moka y tsukune llamándolo por su nombre. Lo llevaron hacia una habitación más grande, al igual que las celdas esta también tenía barrotes pero estaba vacía, no había nadie más. Cerraron la habitación con llave bloqueando así la única entrada y salida. Empujando a seth hasta el fondo de la habitación topando con la pared los 7 miembros del consejo comenzaron a prepararse tronándose los dedos, cuello y espalda.

\- que vamos a hacer ¿jugaremos cartas? – dando seth ese comentario con demasiado sarcasmo algunos miembros comenzaron a reír

\- no…jugaremos contigo…pero con tu cuerpo – menciono un miembro del consejo

\- ¿con mi cuerpo? ¿Acaso eres uke? – menciono entre unas pequeñas risas y el resto de los miembros se burlaron de su compañero por el comentario de seth

\- ¡no idiota! Me refiero a que te daremos una paliza y te mataremos – respondió enojado y avergonzado… ¿será que seth dio en el blanco? Eso jamás lo sabremos

\- lo hubieras mencionado desde el inicio… ¿pero 7 contra 1 no es muy injusto? – menciono seth con sarcasmo

\- no, no lo es – respondió un miembro diferente – te hemos estado investigando y tú eres muy diferente a todo lo que conocemos, no eres común

\- es verdad, no lo soy

\- tu fuerza, velocidad y destreza es algo de lo que nosotros jamás habíamos visto ¿Qué eres?

\- que soy… digamos que soy… algo que ustedes jamás han visto ni verán

\- tu poder es similar al del jefe…o mayor. Así que pelear con unos mas no debe ser un problema para ti

\- tienes razón, así que… ¿porque no comenzamos esto?

La invitación ya había sido hecha, los miembros se transformaron en su forma youkai pero esperaron un poco hasta que seth se transformara, al final este no lo hiso

\- ¿porque no te trasformas? – pregunto un miembro confundido

\- no hay necesidad de hacerlo, si lo hiciera ustedes no saldrían vivos de esta habitación… o completos

Unos de los miembros se abalanzo contra el pelinegro, seth esperando a que se acercara lo tomo de uno de sus brazos y lo tumbo al suelo con facilidad.

\- ¿no me iban a atacar todos? O tendrán miedo? – tratando que el resto de los miembros atacaran se descuidó cuando uno de ellos apareció justo enfrente de el y le dio un golpe mandándolo a la pared

Con el labio partido lamio su sangre y se limpió con su manga. Volvió a ponerse de pie y con la nariz arrugada menciono

\- ahora si…pagaras por esto – cambiando de color sus ojos al plata-azulado se tomó más seriamente la pelea.

Después de 9 minutos de dura pelea con los miembros del consejo, seth salió de la habitación victorioso y con el objetivo de buscar a sus compañeros.

\- antes de continuar debes de recordar quien es tu enemigo – la voz de angel se hiso presente

\- kuyou… un zorro espíritu de fuego. Hace mucho que no me enfrentaba con uno

\- ¿pero el ultimo era uno del relámpago no? Hay diferencia de poder

\- pero no tiene diferencia en sus debilidades, lo malo es que no tengo los objetos conmigo

\- nunca los usas de todas maneras

\- tienes razón, pero no quiero usar más poder, por eso me contuve con los idiotas de atras. Esta es la primera vez que peleo enserio después de que el sello se agrietara, no sé qué pueda pasar si me transformo

\- ¿no pensaste en eso antes? Cuando se cumplan los 80 dias de "tú sabes que" tendrás que transformarte obligatoriamente

\- posiblemente el sello se debilitara, si continua asi…

\- se romperá. Pero sería bueno, recuperaras totalmente tus poderes

\- no lo seria, mis poderes han estado creciendo sin control así que realmente no sé qué tal poderoso me volvería… además no te dejare que controles mi cuerpo

\- que aburrido eres

Dejo de hablar con ángel y se concentró en el camino que tenía por delante. Manteniendo sus ojos youkai busco una manera mas rápida de llegar con sus compañeros, el lugar donde lo habían traído era como un laberinto. Pasillos iguales al anterior hacían que seth se desesperara. Dejo de rodear y comenzó a destruir las paredes con sus golpes, haciendo un camino recto pudo llegar al último lugar donde pudo ver a sus compañeros.

Recorriendo el largo pasillo pudo escuchar una voz a lo lejos, era la voz de tsukune y estaba cerca. Comenzó a apresurar su paso hasta que pudo llegar a la habitación, incluso afuera podía sentir un inusual calor proviniendo de adentro. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus compañeros del club en el suelo, todos con quemaduras, el único que aún estaba consiente era tsukune. Al ver la fuente de calor vio a kuyou en su forma youkai, su forma definitiva de batalla de los kitsune. Kuyou hablaba sobre algo con tsukune pero por la distancia no podía escucharlo bien. No tuvo tiempo de leer los labios cuando de repente kuyou lanzo una bola de fuego hasta moka, tsukune intento proteger a moka con su cuerpo pero esta vez seth le gano.

\- no me ganaras esta vez – con parte de sus poderes liberados fue mucho más rápido que tsukune y pudo proteger a moka destruyendo la bola de fuego con un solo golpe. El sonido que hizo el puño de seth al destruir la bola de fuego fue similar al sonido que hacen los rayos al tocar el suelo.

\- Pero que… - el youkai de fuego no vio venir al chico y se quedó sorprendido al verlo – ¿dónde están los demás?

\- ellos están durmiendo, no creo que despierten pronto – menciono sacudiendo su mano con la que había golpeado el ataque

Los miembros del club que seguían consientes se sorprendieron mucho al ver al chico que los había salvado

\- me disculpo por llegar tarde, me perdí la mejor parte – le menciono seth a sus compañeros que aún estaban en shock - creo que ahora tengo que hacer algo al respecto por esto

Haciendo crujir sus nudillos seth miro fijamente al youkai de fuego con una expresión nada relajada. Su expresión era enojo.

\- ¡bastardo te hare cenizas!

\- solo inténtalo maniático de la justicia

El jefe del consejo furioso lanzo otro ataque de fuego con sus colas, seth destruyo su ataque con otro puñetazo creando una nube que impedía la visibilidad. Aprovechando esto seth atravesó esa nube y fue directamente contra kuyou, con un poderoso puñetazo al abdomen mando a su oponente contra la pared. Lamentablemente no fue suficiente para derrotarle, kuyou se levantó más furioso que antes.

\- ¡te sacare el corazón del pecho bastardo! – haciendo que sus llamas ardieran mas lanzo esta vez 3 bolas de fuego pero una de ellas fue dirigida hacia sus compañeros. Aunque destruyera las dos que estaban frente a él, la tercera no podría detenerla a tiempo.

\- ¡maldición!

Al destruir la segunda bola de fuego pudo sentir detrás suyo una fuerte presencia demoniaca, solo podía significar una cosa…

Tsukune había logrado a tiempo quitar el rosario de moka dando paso a su personalidad vampírica. Moka pudo destruir la tercera bola de fuego protegiendo a sus amigos

\- que oportuna eres moka-san. Necesito que me des una mano por acá - respondió seth sin dejar de mirar a su oponente

\- no necesitas decírmelo

Ahora eran dos contra uno. Para kuyou no le importó, el solo tenía la ciega manera de hacer todo por la justicia asi que matar a dos enemigos con un disparo le pareció algo divertido.

\- ¡jamás podrán derrotarme par de idiotas! ¡Soy invencible!

\- seth ¿podemos callar a este tio de una vez? – pidió moka a seth

\- por favor, solo escucharlo ya me da dolor de cabeza – respondió seth a moka con una sonrisa divertida

Ambos fueron contra kuyou con sus diferentes técnicas. Como si pudieran leer la mente del otro pudieron hacer una táctica que pudo derrotar al youkai de fuego. Seth dejándose golpear por kuyou fue distracción suficiente para que moka pudiera acabar con el con una patada que contenía todas sus fuerzas.

\- auch…espera ¿Cuándo pude sincronizarme así con moka? Que extraño…- seth se preguntaba eso, era raro que pudiera hacer eso si fue su primera vez intentando algo asi pero su cuerpo reacciono como si fuera algo natural…simplemente raro

Después de derrotar al consejo de seguridad los miembros del club de periodismo heridos fueron llevados a la enfermería, moka había dejado su modo vampiro y ya portaba otra vez su rosario, seth cargaba a su sempai en la espalda y las dos chicas restantes estaban siendo ayudadas por tsukune. Después de llegar a dichoso lugar todos pudieron recibir tratamiento excepto seth que sus heridas ya habían sido sanadas durante el camino.

Como ya tradición la mujeres del club estaban más preocupadas por el chico humano que por su sempai que estaba tirado en una cama semi-consiente y por su salvador que estaba sentado en una de las sillas observando todo y…olvidado.

\- idiota… ¿porque le dejaste vivir? – pregunto ángel a seth

\- si lo hubiera dejado morir todos estarían tristes y ya no sería lo mismo

\- te encariñaste con el niño humano

\- digamos que le tome un poco de afecto además, estamos hablando de la persona mas suicida del mundo. Seguramente habrá mas oportunidades en el futuro – le respondió con simpleza

\- como quieras… - dejando de hablar ángel, seth pensaba si fue realmente buena idea salvar al chico o habrá hecho algo que afectaría las decisiones futuras de todos?

Tan metido en sus pensamientos no vio a kurumu que estaba prácticamente a centímetros de el.

\- oye seth… ya sabias lo de tsukune? – pregunto la succubus al joven

\- la verdad si. Desde el primer día de clases ya lo sabía

La respuesta tan sincera de su amigo hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo

\- ¿dije algo malo? – pregunto confundido seth al no entender las miradas de sus compañeros

\- si ya lo sabias desde el inicio ¿porque no dijiste nada? – pregunto tsukune desde la cama

\- a decir verdad…quería ver que tanto podías aguantar en la escuela antes de tirar la toalla. Me sorprendiste mucho que pudieras aguantar tanto tiempo – con unas intenciones parecidas a las de un experimento todos quedaron sorprendidos

\- pudiste delatar a tsukune hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – pregunto moka

\- no ganaba nada al delatarlo y…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar – y si lo hubiera hecho ustedes estarían tristes por su partida. El que sea humano o youkai no cambia nada, el sigue siendo alumno de la academia youkai y miembro del club de periodismo

Todos conmovidos por sus palabras no hicieron más que abrazar al chico…bueno, lo que podían. El pelinegro mostrándose confundido por tal actitud de sus compañeros no hizo nada más que recibir el abrazo sin protestar.

\- ¿si hago algo bueno recibo un abrazo? Vaya forma de pago…pero…podría acostumbrarme – pensamiento que guardo en el fondo de su corazón que le traería buenos recuerdos en el futuro lejano

Después de los abrazos y palabras de agradecimiento yukari hizo la pregunta que todos querían encontrar respuesta

\- todos ya conocemos nuestra verdadera naturaleza pero no conocemos la tuya seth ¿que youkai eres?

\- bueno…eso es un secreto.

* * *

Dragonite24: weno…se que muchos se preguntaran: ¿Por qué no transformaste a tsukune? ¿Quién lo iba a transformar, moka o seth? ¿Nos darás explicaciones de "x" situación? Si, si, pero todo a su tiempo

Yuki: mas o menos al tercer capítulo de la serie habíamos decidido que tsukune no seria transformado en este cap, eso será hasta varios capítulos después. Aguanten un poco que se pondrá bueno. Ahora pasamos a su sección favorita: respuestas a comentarios:

Para Guest: bueno, lo de Gernot si lo podre y el por qué está enojado con seth también, lo pondré en uno de los próximos capítulos, intentare que no se demore mucho. Lo de la tercera temporada de rosario me había leído en varios foros que FUNimation Entertainment iba a hacer la re-edición pero esta información ya tiene como 5 años así que no creo que salga... El manga término con 24 volúmenes en total (la primera con 10 y la segunda temporada con 14), fue un final bastante abierto en mi opinión, falto lo de la graduación y todo eso. No solo pondré a akua, también incluiré al resto de las hermanas pero eso será mas adelante (más o menos cuando inicie el desmadre).

Dragonite24: creo que ya es todo…nos falto algo?

Yuki: no realmente. Pensaba poner el meme de "Dross y su libro luna de Plutón" pero hay posibilidad que fanfiction nos regañe y pues nos ahorramos eso.

Dragonite24: ya entramos en el tren del mame pero nos falta ir a la zona VIP…

Yuki: ya que no podemos poner el meme tendremos que poner una invitación al nuevo fic que publicamos

Dragonite24: ¿ese? Bueno, por el momento no hemos recibido un review así que supongo que creo que si podemos

Yuki: es un fic de Akame ga Kill, es más sobre comedia y trata el punto de vista de una chica que es teletransportada hacia el imperio donde se desarrolla la historia de la misma serie (ella desconoce que está dentro de un anime), conoce a night raid y blablablá. Es un proyecto que se nos ocurrio y nos gusto el resultado, pasen a leerlo y critiquen si fue bueno o malo para ustedes, que les gustaría que pusiera etc.

Dragonite24: lo mismo se aplica para este fic. Nos gusta mucho que nos dejen un comentario porque eso nos ayuda demasiado, este fic es de ustedes y ustedes pueden aportar lo que quieran, por ejemplo: que moka se vuelva mala o que todos se transformen en zombies. Claro, es un ejemplo no digo que eso pasara. Pueden comentar que la historia va lenta y que la apresure, que ponga mas pelea, que ponga romance etc. Ustedes son los jueces y los verdugos, ustedes pueden decidir quien vive y quien muere

Yuki: espera… creo que exageraste con lo último

Dragonite24: nah no creo. Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy soy dragonite24 y les deseo buenas noches.


End file.
